LA FUERZA DEL AMOR
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: James Potter y Lily Evans enfrentan el primer reto en su relación, un reto que pone en riesgo su vida. Sirius Black sospecha que la culpable es alguien a quien dice amar. ¿Acaso el amor podrá darle sustento a un alma atormentada en Azkaban? Cap XIV up
1. Default Chapter

Bueno estoy de regreso a las andadas, este Fic es una precuela de otro que ya había escrito llamado "La maldición", este es el comienzo de todo, aunque haya sido escrito después. Espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Dejen sus reviews, son un incentivo y un premio para nosotros los escritores. Se agradecerán, criticas, tomatazos, pastelazos, etc.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, la diosa de hago sufrir a mis lectores por un año antes de decirles que pasará. Y yo solo los tome prestados un rato sin fin de hacerme rica o cualquier otra cosa parecida.  
  
Capitulo I Amor de estudiantes  
  
Eran mediados de marzo, los árboles exhibían sus frondosos hojas, las flores brotaban por todos lados. Los alumnos de Hogwarts disfrutaban de un clima agradable. Muchos pasaban su tiempo libre cerca del lago.  
  
Una alumna de 5to año, vestida con la tradicional túnica de Gryffindor estudiaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, de vez en cuando alejaba su atención de los libros y apuntes para enfocarla en un grupo de jóvenes al otro lado del lago. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Petrigrew se divertían como siempre lo hacían en su tiempo libre. Lupin hacía como que estudiaba; Potter exhibía sus habilidades con una snitch que había robado, mientras Peter lo veía asombrado; y Black utilizaba todo su encanto ante las chicas que estaban cerca.  
  
Ella conocía perfectamente esas actitudes, Black siempre hacía lo mismo, de repente las miradas de aquel chico se dirigieron hacía ella y de inmediato se sonrojó, aunque un instante después parecía que nunca había pasado. Ella y él guardaban un secreto que ni siquiera sus mejores amigos compartían. Meses atrás, durante la fiesta de Halloween Sirius la había acorralado en un pasillo alejado del castillo, y utilizando todo su encanto le dio beso en la mano, se arrodilló y le pidió que fuera su novia. Ella no podía creer su suerte, el chico más guapo de la escuela se había fijado en ella, el más popular de los de séptimo, así que no fue difícil convencerla de que guardara el secreto; Black le dijo que era por su seguridad, que tenía miedo de que las otras chicas la lastimaran si se enteraban, además que el misterio era emocionante. Ella accedió sin exigirle nada. Después de todo sería la novia de Sirius Black.  
  
De repente una voz femenina la saco de sus meditaciones —Circe, ¿Pensé que estarías en clases?—  
  
—Estaba, pero me volví a dormir en clase de pociones, el profesor Craig me dijo que no tenía caso que me quedara, porque seguramente me volvería a dormir—  
  
La joven se sentó a su lado. Ambas chicas eran hermosas y tan parecidas la una a la otra que podrían haber sido gemelas. Sin embargo Morgana era dos años mayor, sus ojos eran grises y pertenecía a Slytherin, Circe era de ojos color miel y pertenecía a Griffyndor. Circe se recostó sobre el regazo de su hermana.  
  
—Tus compañeros te molestaran por estar aquí conmigo— dijo  
  
—No me importa lo que piensen, aunque seas una Gryffindor sigues siendo mi hermana—  
  
Sin embargo, en lo más profundo del corazón de Morgana, sentía envidia de su hermana menor. Pertenecientes a una estirpe de brujas y hechiceras milenarias, ambas llevaban por tradición nombres de sus antepasados. Cada mil años nacía en el seno familiar una hechicera con poderes inimaginables, poder sobre los elementos, control sobre las bestias, poder para sentir, evitar, conjurar y revocar maldiciones y otros que la mayoría de los magos ni siquiera imaginaban. Ese era el motivo por el cual el corazón de Morgana se envenenaba cada día en contra de su hermana. Por escasos 2 años ella no había sido la elegida; ella deseaba ese poder, y lo ambicionaba más cuando estaba cerca de Circe, porque era tan fuerte que se sentía a su alrededor. Le gustaba saborear esos pequeños momentos cuando podía sentir esa fuerza sin la intervención de nadie más. Entonces algo captó su atención, el deseo de poseer esa magia fue sustituido por el deseo de obtener el amor de un hombre, obtener el amor del joven que estaba con sus amigos del otro lado del lago.  
  
Potter estaba mostrando a sus amigos la última jugada que había perfeccionado en el quidditch, mientras los ojos grises de la chica seguían cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder ningún detalle. Morgana no supo en que momento se enamoró de él, pero su amor estaba entre lo sublime y la locura. Para Circe, su actitud era como un libro abierto  
  
—Se que estas enamorada de Potter— dijo mientras Morgana se sonrojaba al oir esto  
  
—Yo no... es demasiado arrogante y engreído, además es un gryffindor—  
  
Circe se levantó para poder ver a su hermana a los ojos  
  
—Pues, si ese pequeño obstáculo te vence, alguien más podría adelantársete, alguien como Lily Evans—  
  
Morgana sintió celos instantáneamente, Circe tomó sus cosas  
  
—Debo irme a clases, te sugiero que aproveches tu próxima clase de pociones, que si no mal recuerdo te toca con los gryffindor esta tarde, ¿o me equivoco?—  
  
Circe miró a su hermana mayor picaramente mientras se alejaba con rumbo al castillo. Entró por la puerta principal, el pasillo se encontraba desierto, de pronto sintió una mano que tapaba su boca mientras la obligaban a entrar al almacén de limpieza que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, cerraron la puerta suavemente para no hacer ruido. Su captor se colocó frente a ella y la veía con deleite y satisfacción. Sirius Black retiró su manó con lentitud, mientras la atraía hacía él con la otra, ella suspiró suavemente  
  
—Me asustaste, estuve a punto de gritar—  
  
—Lo se — dijo el muy divertido — pero no podía esperar hasta el sábado para verte—  
  
La besó haciéndola estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza, dejándose llevar por esa explosión de sensaciones soltó sus útiles y se abrazó al joven de ojos grises. El tiempo no parecía correr mientras estaban así. Ella se separó momentos después  
  
—Debo ir a clases— dijo ella con pereza  
  
El volvió a besarla, y después le susurró al oído  
  
—Podemos faltar—  
  
Estas palabras entraron en el cerebro de la chica como una verdadera tentación, pasar el resto del día con él , pero su responsabilidad podía más que su deseo —Tú, puedes faltar, yo tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer, además si nos atrapan estaremos en serios problemas—  
  
Black la miró a los ojos, le encantaba la ternura que de ellos emanaba  
  
—No comprendes que pronto me graduare y sólo podré verte en vacaciones—  
  
Ella suspiró  
  
—sabes muy bien que yo también te extrañare, pero sino me dejas ir puede que tenga que repetir el año y entonces tendrás que esperar 3 años para que me gradué en lugar de 2—  
  
Sirius parecía un niño al que le habían quitado su dulce, ella rió encantada de esa actitud, le dio un beso, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo pues ya estaba bastante retrasada. Dio un giro para tomar uno de los atajos que Sirius le había enseñado, y al dar una vuelta se topó de frente con otro alumno, un muchacho de séptimo, sus cosas salieron volando hacía todas direcciones. Circe perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Ella empezó a levantar sus cosas, el muchacho de Slytherin le empezó a ayudar, con su clásica expresión indiferente. Por un momento ella lo vio a los ojos y sintió la profunda tristeza y frustración que emanaba de esos iris negros como la noche.  
  
—Gracias, Snape—  
  
—Es mejor que aprendas a ver por donde caminas— terminó diciendo antes de seguir su camino. Ella vio a Snape alejarse y de inmediato sintió una infinita tristeza, sin pensarlo ella dijo en voz alta  
  
—No puedes cargar con ese dolor tu solo, yo puedo ayudarte—  
  
El se detuvo y visiblemente molesto regresó hasta donde ella estaba y la tomó con rudeza del brazo  
  
—Tu no sabes nada de mi, así que no te entrometas, no necesito tu ayuda—  
  
Él la veía con furia, pero ella no era fácil de amedrentar  
  
—Podrás engañar a todos de cómo te sientes, pero no a mi, puedo ver en lo mas profundo de tu alma—  
  
Snape la soltó, ella tenía razón, pero el no estaba dispuesto a dar a conocer sus sentimientos. Se alejó nuevamente sin decir nada más, ella se quedó sola en el pasillo.  
  
Ella tuvo detención esa tarde por llegar 20 minutos tarde a clases, estaba muy cansada por todo el trabajo extra que tuvo que hacer. Salió ya entrada la tarde y se topó en el pasillo con su hermana  
  
—¿Cómo te fue hermana?— dijo con su mejor sonrisa, pero Morgana no contestó. Circe pudo ver que su hermana estaba visiblemente perturbada, decidió no molestarla hasta que se le pasara. El porque su hermana estaba así fue contestada poco después cuando algunas chicas de su casa iban a su sala común  
  
—Parece que James Potter al fin está saliendo con Evans, se dice que llegaron muy juntos a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas– dijo una chica de cabello rubio  
  
—Me alegro— contestó la chica que iba con ella — hubiera sido horrible que Morgana hubiera llegado a algo con él—  
  
Circe las vió alejarse, y si habían hecho ese comentario en clase de pociones, Morgana debería estar muy enojada  
  
Esa noche, Circe estaba a punto de descansar un poco cuando fue llamada a la oficina del profesor de pociones, resignada se puso nuevamente su túnica y se dirigió a las mazmorras, tocó la puerta de madera y oyó la voz del profesor desde el interior  
  
—Pasa—  
  
Ella entró, al final del salón se encontraba el profesor Craig, un profesor de mediana edad y aspecto bonachón, nunca le había gustado dar clases en la mazmorra pero no había un lugar mejor para dar la materia  
  
—Srita. Drake la he llamado porque debemos discutir algunas cosas acerca de sus notas—  
  
–Señor, se que no he podido completar las practicas, pero haré lo que sea necesario para ponerme al día, no puedo reprobar la materia—  
  
—El profesor Dumbledore me explico su situación, así que he decidido hacer una excepción con usted, tendrá un tutor que se encargará de reportarme su aprovechamiento, así que tendrá que ir contra reloj si quiere recuperar todas las practicas que debe, y son bastantes, ha pasado la materia los últimos 4 años por apenas un margen mínimo—  
  
El profesor le entregó una larga lista de practicas y algunas otras notas, incluyendo la fecha limite de entrega  
  
—¿Quién será mi tutor, profesor?— dijo ella sin mucho animo  
  
—Robert Pryde de Sexto año, la verá en la biblioteca mañana a las 5 de la tarde, póngase de acuerdo con él para los detalles–  
  
—Si señor, haré mi mejor esfuerzo—  
  
Cuando ella regresó a su dormitorio estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pudo quitarse la tunita, se quedo profundamente dormida cuando tocó su cama  
  
Circe tuvo una enorme cantidad de trabajo, cuando llego la hora de ir a la biblioteca, estaba exhausta, se dejó caer en una silla y esperó. En eso su hermana apareció y se acercó a ella  
  
—¿No deberías estar afuera tomando tu descanso vespertino?—  
  
Con un dejó de frustración Circe contestó  
  
—Debo esperar a mi nuevo tutor de pociones, de otra manera reprobare—  
  
Morgana se sentó junto a su hermana  
  
—¿Y sabes quien es?—  
  
—Un chico de sexto, se apellida Pryde—  
  
La mayor de las Drake puso una expresión divertida  
  
—Creo que después de todo mi hermana no es perfecta—  
  
—Te burlas porque eres una experta en pociones, sólo Severus Snape te gana—  
  
Siguieron platicando por un rato, hasta que un alumno de Slytherin las interrumpió  
  
—Severus, ¿Qué haces por aquí?— dijo Morgana al verlo  
  
—El profesor Craig decidió a última hora que sea el tutor de tu hermana—  
  
Morgana vio a Snape —Nos vemos después chicos, tengo cosas que hacer— y después se fue. Circe seguía en silencio viendo a Snape que tenía esa expresión fría de siempre  
  
—El profesor Craig ha adecuado un lugar para que podamos realizar las practicas, cerca de los campos de quidditch, vamos debemos empezar de inmediato— dijo el joven Slytherin y salió de la biblioteca. Circe levantó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y lo siguió. Tardaron poco tiempo en llegar a su destinó, el lugar estaba acondicionado para realizar las practicas de pociones con toda comodidad al aire libre, junto con un caldero que estaba ya bajo una flama mágica. Los ingredientes los llevaba Snape listos en pequeños recipientes, al llegar los acomodó en la mesa de piedra donde todo se encontraba.  
  
—Empieza a hacer una poción para quitar furúnculos— dijo el joven  
  
Circe de inmediato empezó a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción, los recortó y mezcló con habilidad, por un momento se acercó demasiado al caldero y se mareó, tuvo que agregarse a la mesa para no caerse, una suave brisa la hizo reaccionar, después de un rato terminó la poción y se la mostró a Snape, quien la revisó con mucho cuidado, anotó algunas cosas y después miró a la chica  
  
—Eres muy buena haciendo esto, ¿Por qué el profesor te puso un tutor?—  
  
Ella estaba apenada, no quería decirlo, pero tomo aire y lo dijo con una voz monotona  
  
—Me duermo en clase, nunca he podido estar despierta en el salón de pociones, siempre me las ingeniaba para que no se dieran cuenta, pero me descubrieron y ahora estoy apunto de reprobar la materia—  
  
Snape levantó su ceja izquierda como en señal de que aun no comprendía el motivo, ella continuo  
  
—Nuestra familia es muy antigua, la magia pasa de madres a hijas, y a través de las generaciones, se heredan poderes de antepasados muy lejanos, para mi mala suerte, heredé las habilidades de los Oráculos griegos, y eso significa caer en trance cerca de cualquier fuente de vapor, pero mis poderes están inmaduros, así que me duermo. Sólo espero que como dicen cuando sea mayor desaparecerán—  
  
Snape vio que ella no estaba del todo contenta con su situación  
  
—Comprendo, por eso el profesor eligió este lugar, por las corrientes de aire que siempre corren por este lado del castillo, es el lugar perfecto para evitar ese problema. Bien... pues si quieres reponer todas las practicas pendientes, entonces te veré 4 días a la semana, al terminar las clase—  
  
Recogió el resto de los ingredientes —Limpia todo antes de irte— le dijo con su voz fría y se alejó de ahí  
  
Circe limpió el caldero, y la mesa de trabajo, recogió sus cosas y regresó al castillo. Estaba cayendo el sol, la luz anaranjada empezaba a cubrir los terrenos, entonces pudo divisar a lo lejos a Lily Evans, al acercarse la saludo alegremente  
  
—Hola, que haces por aquí, Te perderás la cena—  
  
Lily se acercó y empezó a acompañarla  
  
—No importa, pensé que necesitabas un poco de compañía, vi tu practica, eres buena—  
  
—No lo suficiente, debo reponer todas las practicas del año, el profesor Craig me puso de tutor a Snape y deberé verlo 4 días a la semana, hasta que me ponga al corriente—  
  
Lily lanzó una mirada de complicidad hacía la joven hechicera  
  
—Es una mala noticia para Canuto—  
  
Circe se sorprendió al tiempo que se sonrojaba  
  
—¿Tu sabes...?—  
  
—Si, entre las sospechas de James, tu actitud al verlo y las miradas que Sirius te lanza, te das una idea, y lo mas evidente, lo vi secuestrándote el otro día—  
  
Circe estaba completamente apenada, aún era una adolescente que no podía disimular ante una evidencia tan comprometedora  
  
—Yo... es que...—  
  
—Porque no lo han dicho?—  
  
—Creemos que sus admiradoras podrán tomar represalias, además me llevan 2 años de ventaja, saben más maldiciones que yo—  
  
—Espero que Sirius se de cuenta que eres especial, si sigue ocultando su relación, alguien podría ganar tu corazón—  
  
Circe se detuvo, mientras Lily continuaba su camino como si nada, unos metros adelante se detuvo y se giro para ver a la otra chica  
  
—Vamos, aun podemos llegar a comer algo al comedor—  
  
Mientras recorrían los pasillos rumbo al comedor, pudo ver a James y sus amigos. Sirius la miró por un momento disimuladamente, para después empezar a coquetear con las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Circe bajó la cabeza y por primera vez se preguntó, si el ocultar su relación era para protegerla o para proteger su imagen de seductor ante sus conquistas. 


	2. El beso

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, y por escribir sus reviews  
  
Sakura-Diana-Black: Gracias por tu comentario, creo que muchos pensamos que si Sirius hubiera tenido novia la habría ocultado, creo que sería propio de su personalidad  
  
Lizlovegood12: Gracias por el comentario.   
  
MaluSnapeRickman: Gracias, gracias por leerlo, si las pociones pueden ser algo peligrosas, ya podrás darte cuenta. Besos  
  
Bellatrix delakour. Gracias por tu comentario, ¿Sev amable?, bueno también tiene su corazoncito y para muestra lee más adelante.  
  
Diclaimer: bueno ya saben aquello de... propiedad de...JK Rowling...todos los personajes de Harry Potter... etc. Etc. Etc.  
  
Espero que disfruten este segundo capitulo  
  
Capitulo II El beso  
  
Las asesorías con Snape no eran algo fácil, él chico era a veces mucho más exigente que el mismo profesor y no aceptaba errores. Circe pensaba que el chico sería un excelente maestro de pociones si se lo propusiera. Sin embargo, ahora que caminaba con rumbo a su lugar de practicas estaba nerviosa, la practica de esa tarde era algo complicada y tenía miedo de fallar, le tenía respeto a Severus, pero también estaba algo asustada, de que diría si fallaba. Esa tarde se esmeró para no equivocarse, leyó y releyó las instrucciones, cortó los ingredientes con cuidado y se concentró para evitar errores. Al final su practica fue excelente.  
  
—Es excelente su trabajo Srita. Drake, sólo usted y yo hemos logrado hacer esta poción al primer intento— dijo Snape impresionado  
  
—Es lo mínimo que se espera de mi— dijo la chica en un obvio tono de amargura que incluso Snape con su indiferencia pudo sentir  
  
—¿A que te refieres?— dijó el joven, la chica suspiro con un dejo de cansancio  
  
—Se dice que soy una bruja muy especial, con poderes que sólo se presentan una vez cada 1000 años, todos esperan que logre grandes cosas, así que me paso todo el día con miedo de no poder llegar a ser lo que ellos esperan de mi— Circe miró a Severus —siento molestarte con esto, no volverá a pasar—  
  
Él sin proponérselo empezó a tener simpatía por esta chica, su vida no iba a ser fácil cuando todos esperaban cosas de ella, de alguna manera él pensaba que era tan desdichada en la escuela como lo era él. El día estaba tan bonito que Snape decidió quedarse un rato en aquel lugar; después de limpiar todo y guardar lo que quedaba de los ingredientes se sentó sobre el pasto dispuesto a descansar un rato, ella hizo lo mismo, después de un rato de un incomodo silencio, ella sacó unos panecillos de su mochila  
  
—Me los han dado en la cocina—  
  
él dudo por un momento, pero al final lo tomó  
  
—Tú me tratas diferente que los demás, ¿Por qué?— preguntó el joven con curiosidad  
  
—Puedo ver lo que hay en el corazón de las personas, otros de mis dones, y eso me hace saber que eres especial—  
  
Él se sintió incomodo, ella lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, como si no pudiera ocultarle nada, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento cálido se apoderaba de su corazón al oírla hablar. Podía ver sinceridad en aquellos ojos cafés que lo miraban y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Circe vio su reloj  
  
—Es tarde, debo ir a clases— dijo ella mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, él la vio intrigado  
  
—Pero las clases terminaron— —No para mi, tengo clases extra con Dumbledore 3 veces por semana a estas horas—  
  
—Es mucho trabajo—  
  
El tono de voz e Circe nuevamente sonó amargo y cansado —Él es uno de los que espera grandes cosas de mi y tal vez descubrir cuales son todos los dones que me fueron conferidos por los privilegios de mis ancestros—  
  
Snape sentía lastima por ella, su destino estaba decidido y ella no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo  
  
—Te veré mañana Snape—  
  
—Hasta mañana Drake—  
  
Ella se alejó rumbo al castillo dejando sólo al joven Slytherin, recorrió los pasillos hasta un salón vació en una de las torres, Dumbledore la esperaba  
  
—Buenas tardes Circe—  
  
—Buenas tardes profesor—  
  
Ella dejó su mochila en uno de los escritorios y se acercó al director  
  
—Estas lista?—  
  
—Si—  
  
Dumbledore empezó a realizar varios tipos de hechizos maldiciones, todos fueron disueltos o desviados con facilidad. La práctica duró varias horas hasta que la chica no pudo continuar y casi se desmaya  
  
—Te sientes bien Circe—  
  
—Mejor que otros días, profesor—  
  
—Has mejorado mucho en tu desempeño, tus habilidades se están desarrollando como lo esperaba. Serás una bruja excepcional cuando se gradué, ¿Has pensado en alguna profesión?—  
  
—Aún no profesor, tengo muchos consejos y muchas propuestas, San Mungos ofreció pagarme los estudios si trabajo con ellos, al igual que los aurores en el ministerio, sus constantes ofertas no me ayudan mucho—  
  
El director le ofreció un poco de té  
  
—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, con el tiempo lo sabrás—  
  
Una mirada de comprensión por parte del director la hizo sentirse más insegura sobre su futuro y la amargura volvió a apoderarse de ella, contrastando con la dulzura del té que tenía en sus manos. Al terminar dio las gracias y se encaminó de regreso a su sala común, poco antes de llegar se encontró con los merodeadores, Sirius se veía molesto, James se acercó a ella  
  
—Las chicas buenas como tú ya deberían estar en cama a estas horas—  
  
—No fastidies Potter, he tenido bastante trabajo hoy como para estar de humor para soportarte— ella siguió su camino, al pasar junto a Sirius pudo sentir el leve roce de la mano del muchacho sobre la suya, sabía que él quería verla, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para andar escondiéndose por los pasillos.  
  
A partir de ese día los encuentros con Sirius debieron ser espaciados, ella tenía cada vez menos tiempo libre, especialmente por las clases de Dumbledore que empezaban a ser más demandantes. Ella sabía que el director tenía grandes esperanzas en ella, para ayudar a cambiar el mundo mágico y esa carga se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada para la adolescente.  
  
Su mundo tuvo un giró cuando Snape empezó a cambiar. Ella sabía de la frialdad de Snape y su intolerancia y lo soportaba pacientemente. Hasta que él, después de una practica, apareció una rosa con pétalos amarillos y rojos y le dijo  
  
—Hace mucho que no sonríes—  
  
ella se sorprendió al oír esto, nunca creyó que entre todos los que la conocían fuera él, quien se diera cuenta de su estado de animo, ella tomó la flor en sus manos  
  
—Gracias Snape—  
  
—Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes— él no dijo nada más, levantó sus cosa y se fue dejándola sola, ella guardo la rosa en su mochila y se encaminó al castillo, antes de entrar pudo ver nuevamente a los merodeadores, y con tristeza vio a Sirius nuevamente coqueteando con las chicas de 6to, Circe se sintió desolada, Black lo notó y discretamente se separó del grupo, y empezó a seguir a la chica por los pasillos, hasta que se encontraron en un lugar solitario y se acercó para detenerla  
  
—Espera, ¿Qué sucede?—  
  
—Estoy bien Sirius, es sólo que te veo con ellas y pienso que no hay lugar para mi ahí—  
  
Él la tomó por los hombros  
  
—Sabes que siempre estas en mi corazón, que te amo y quiero que estemos juntos— dijo el joven viéndola con sus hermosos ojos grises  
  
—Entonces por no lo dices, porqué no dejas que todos se enteren—  
  
—No quiero que las chicas de grados avanzados te molesten— —¿De verdad?, ¿Es sólo eso?, no será que te apena tenerme como tu novia— ella buscaba una respuesta en los ojos del chico, cuando se oyeron voces, el instintivamente se separó de ella, evitando que los vieran en una situación comprometedora. Esto fue como un puñal en el corazón de la chica y salió corriendo rumbo a su dormitorio. Sirius no pudo alcanzarla. Molesto subió a su dormitorio y se tiró en la cama, una voz familiar se oyó desde la cama siguiente, James se quitó la capa invisible mientras hablaba  
  
—Sabes que ella tiene razón ¿Verdad?—  
  
—Aún no estoy listo para que todos los sepan, en el momento que lo diga, ya nada me separará de ella—  
  
—Espero que no sea muy tarde Canuto— dijo el joven Potter para después quedar profundamente dormido  
  
El siguiente sábado tocaba ir a Hogsmade, Circe y Morgana fueron juntas, había una extraña tensión entre ella, ambas estaban decaídas y demacradas. No quisieron estar con la multitud, así que compraron algunas cervezas de mantequilla y se dirigieron a un lugar tranquilo a las afueras del pueblo, la menor tenía especial interés en mantenerse lejos de los merodeadores.  
  
—Parece que algo te pasa Morgana, te he visto extraña últimamente—  
  
—Es esa Lily Evans, no la soporto, ha estado intentando conquistar a James y no voy a permitirlo—  
  
—Pero dicen que ellos...—  
  
Morgana se exaltó al oír eso  
  
—No son más que rumores, sólo chismes, entiendes—  
  
Circe se asustó nunca había visto ese comportamiento en ella  
  
—Me preocupas hermana, debes entender que existe la posibilidad de que él nunca te haga caso—  
  
Morgana se veía extraña  
  
—No, es porque aún no he hablado con él, pero cuando lo haga, ya nada nos separará, ya lo veras—  
  
La menor de las hermanas Drake estaba asustada, no quiso exaltar más a su hermana. No sabía que sería la última vez que estarían de alguna manera unidas.  
  
Las cosas empezarían a empeorar exactamente un mes después, las prácticas de pociones se empezaron a volver la mejor parte del día, Severus Snape cambiaba radicalmente cuando estaba junto a Circe, incluso su apariencia, y empezaba a verse atractivo. Por su parte ella no se había dado cuenta de estos cambios, muchos estudiantes empezaron a decir que si Snape seguía cambiando de esa manera podría volverse un rival para Black. Las chicas de Slytherin empezaron a acercase a él intentando llamar su atención, pero él sólo buscaba la atención de una chica.  
  
En esos días, las chicas de 5to convencieron a Circe de que hablara con la profesora McGonagal para hacer unas practicas de transfiguración, el objetivo era bastante frívolo, pero la profesora pensó que estaría bien que practicaran sus hechizos fuera de clases, especialmente porque el propósito implicaba un alto grado de dificultad. Así que ya con el permiso, las chicas salieron del castillo, encontraron un bonito lugar cerca del lago y pusieron manos a la obra. Su objetivo era simplemente, transformar sus túnicas en vestidos de gala, según la habilidad de la bruja era la complejidad del vestido. En el caso de Circe era uno especialmente hermoso, de color perla, con bordados en hilo de oro. Todas sus compañeras estaban pidiéndole consejos para modificar sus vestidos. Poco a poco los alumnos de Gryffindor se acercaron a ellas, alguien conjuro música y con toda la propiedad de un príncipe uno de los muchachos sacó a una chica a bailar, otros siguieron su ejemplo, y en poco tiempo todas bailaban a excepción de Circe. Los merodeadores veían estas escenas a lo lejos, Remus y James empujaban a Sirius para que fuera con ella, pero él se resistía. Resignada, Circe estaba a punto de terminar el hechizo cuando una mano detuvo su varita  
  
—Permíteme ser tu príncipe— dijo Severus con una voz profunda y suave, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, le quitó la varita y le beso la mano con suavidad, ella inevitablemente se sonrojó ante la acción del joven  
  
—Snape yo...—dijo ella algo nerviosa, Severus se levantó y la tomó con suavidad y empezó a bailar con el resto de las parejas, minutos después la música se detuvo, Circe nunca imaginó lo que pasaría, Snape la atrajo hacía él con un movimiento rápido, y la beso en los labios, la chica fue tomada por sorpresa y no intentó separarse sino hasta varios segundos después, pero el chico la tenía fuertemente agarrada. De pronto Sirius jaló con fuerza a Snape separándolo de ella, y al momento siguiente lo golpeaba en la cara, el joven Slytherin cayó al suelo  
  
—Como te atreves a poner tu asquerosa boca en una Gryffindor, Snivellus— decía Sirius fuera de si y dispuesto a golpear nuevamente al muchacho caído, Circe estaba asustada. James y Remus llegaron a tiempo para evitar que Sirius golpeara a Severus nuevamente, pero atrás de ellos iba la profesora McGonagal  
  
—Basta Sr. Black, es un comportamiento inaceptable 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor— dijo molesta la jefa de la casa Gryffindor  
  
—Pero profesora...—  
  
—No hay excusa, y regrese de inmediato a la sala común y quédese ahí— Sirius obedeció mientras la profesora se dirigía al joven caído —Sr. Snape, 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por su comportamiento inapropiado con una alumna, y ahora vaya a la enfermería para que lo curen—  
  
Snape no dijo nada, sólo se fue, la profesora ordenó a las chicas que regresaran a la sala común, incluyendo a Circe que aún estaba algo nerviosa —Lo siento profesora, yo no quise....—  
  
—No se disculpe Srita. Drake, estos chicos siempre causan problemas y lamentablemente a usted la tomaron de pretexto esta vez, es mejor que regrese a la sala común y descanse—  
  
—Si profesora—  
  
La chica tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su sala común, estaba por entrar cuando la señora gorda le dijo  
  
—Bonito vestido, ¿iras a un baile?—  
  
—No, es sólo... combe magna—  
  
La puerta se abrió, al cruzar el umbral cambió su vestido por su túnica, se limpio la cara y siguió su camino. Sirius y James estaban juntos esperándola  
  
—Queremos que dejes de acercarte a Snivellus— dijo James  
  
—¿QUÉ?, me están ordenando que me aleje de Snape?—  
  
La voz de Sirius sonó fuerte y clara —Si, precisamente eso queremos—  
  
La chica empezó a molestarse —Pues no lo haré— ella intentó pasar pero Sirius la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo  
  
—Debes hacerlo, no podemos permitir que vuelva a ponerte una mano encima—  
  
—Pues no puedo, es mi tutor de pociones y no voy a reprobar el año por un estúpido incidente, si yo puedo superar esto, ustedes también, queda claro—  
  
Ella se soltó y se alejó dejándolos sin permitirles decir nada más. Subió a su dormitorio y estuvo llorando por largo rato. Lily se acercó a ella  
  
—Sabes, a veces los chicos son cabeza dura, ya veraz que todo se solucionará—  
  
—No puedo dejar de pensar que Snape ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha ayudado mucho, yo no imaginaba que sentía algo así por mi, Sirius está tan ocupado ocultándome que nunca tendría un gesto tan delicado como ese, ¿es que acaso se avergüenza de mi?— las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica  
  
—Se a lo que te refieres, y creo que tienes razón, tal vez yo pueda...—  
  
—No tiene caso Lily, si el realmente me quiere debe demostrarlo— ella se dejó caer sobre su almohada y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida de cansancio. Lily bajó entonces a ver a los merodeadores que en ese momento estaban solos en la sala común  
  
—Debemos hablar de ella— dijo sin preámbulos James vio a Sirius pidieron a Remus y a Peter que los dejaran solos, los chicos lo hicieron aunque estaban extrañados de esa actitud  
  
—Sirius, que piensas que estas haciendo con esa niña— dijo molesta Lily, al tiempo que Sirius veía con reproche a James  
  
—Yo no dije nada Canuto—  
  
La chica volvió a la batalla —No fue difícil averiguarlo, lo que no comprendo es porque sigues escondiéndola—  
  
Sirius empezaba a molestarse también —Yo sólo quiero protegerla, que no lo entiendes—  
  
—A mi me parece que no quieres perder tu imagen de casanova, no se porque ahora te molestas de que alguien más se acerque a ella—  
  
—Porque ella es mi novia y nadie tiene derecho a acercarsele— dijo en forma amenazante  
  
Lily se calmó por unos segundos para después dar su estocada final  
  
—Si no lo dices, nadie lo sabrá, y entonces para todos los demás ella es libre de estar con quien se le de la gana, y si sigue pasando el tiempo, tal vez "Snivellus" como ustedes lo llaman, pueda llegar a tener una oportunidad y te aseguro que él no la desaprovechará—  
  
Lily se alejó dejándolos solos, Sirius dijo entre dientes —Nunca permitiré que Snivellus la vuelva a tocar James, lo prometo— 


	3. El sueño se vuelve pesadilla

Hola a todos estamos en el tercer capitulo de este fic, espero que les esté gustando, me retrase un poco, pero ya regresamos a las andadas.

MaluSnaperickman: Gracias mija por el apoyo, gracias, gracias,gracias.

Trixi-Black: Gracias por tu review. La verdad siempre pensé que Sirius no admitiría tener una novia menor que él, creo que sería una cuestión de imagen. Si ella fuera de séptimo como él seguramente lo admitiría, pero dadas las circunstancias es algo que no puede evitar. Gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Disclaime: Bueno ya saben los personajes pertenecen a JK no me voy a tardar con el sexto Rowling. Etc, etc.

CAPITULO III

El sueño se vuelve pesadilla

Morgana empezaba a parecer un fantasma, sus notas empezaron a bajar, en su mente solo existía un propósito, llegar al corazón de James Potter. Lo vigilaba todo el tiempo que podía, incluso había encontrado la forma de seguirlo cuando el y sus amigos salían en sus aventuras nocturnas, ella sabía que él y sus amigos eran animagos y ella se transformaba en cuervo para poder seguirlos. Una de esas noches, James se separó por un momento de sus amigos y Morgana vio la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él. Asi que lo confrontó transformándose frente a él

—Hola James—

El ciervo se detuvo, sabía que lo habían descubierto, James se transform

—¿Cómo me descubriste Morgana?—

—No fue difícil, menos para alguien como yo—

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—

—Sólo hablar—

James no confiaba en ella, a final de cuentas era una Slytherin, si quería saber que planeaba, debía escucharla

—¡de que quieres hablar?—

—De nosotros—

Ella se acercó lentamente al joven, James empezaba a ponerse nervioso, la actitud de la chica le dio una idea de que quería con él

—Mira Morgana yo...—

—Déjame hablar...—

Los ojos grises de Morgana buscaron los de James, que al sentir esa mirada penetrante sobre él, desvío la mirada

—James, hace mucho tiempo que he querido hablar contigo de lo que yo siento. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que podríamos llegar a ser muy felices juntos—

El joven Griffyndor se puso de todos los colores imaginables, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una rama, Morgana se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros del joven caído, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso.

—Mira Morgana, yo...es que... no podemos...tu eres una Slytherin y yo un Gryffindor no hay manera de que...—

—Ese no es problema, he visto a Snape, intenta saltar también ese pequeño obstáculo, y parece no ser un problema serio—

Con mirada desconfiada el chico la veía

—No creo que ese sea nuestro caso—

James se levantó de un salto ya repuesto del susto inicial, no podía negar que ella era muy hermosa, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más, ella intentó acercarse y besarlo, el se apartó de ella bruscamente

—Oye espera, yo no estoy interesado en esto, no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero debes entender que hay alguien más en mi vida, lo siento mucho—

—Eso no es verdad, es sólo que estas confundido, yo puedo demostrarte que me amas—

James empezó a desesperarse de este comportamiento y la actitud de ella y no aguantó más

—YA BASTA, ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, NO TE AMO Y NUNCA TE AMARE, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE LILY EVANS Y NADIE ME HARA CAMBIAR DE OPINI"N—

Morgana se quedó sorprendida ante esta reacción, se puso pálida, no estaba preparada para una respuesta así, el odio empezó a apoderarse del corazón de la chica

—No james, tu debes amarme, soy mucho mejor que ella—

—Lo siento, pero no puedo sentir nada por ti—

Morgana sacó su varita, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

—Baja eso Morgana—

—No permitiré que seas de nadie más, me aseguraré de quitarla de mi camino—

James sacó su varita también

—No te atrevas a lastimar a Lily, si le tocas un solo cabello, te juro que te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y te haré pagar—

Morgana se enfureció más

—Te aseguro James Potter que si no eres mío, no podrás estar con nadie, me entendiste con NADIE—

Se transformo en el cuervo y se alejó volando ante la mirada conmocionada de James. Podía callar sobre aquel suceso, pero creía a Morgana capaz de todo y no podía arriesgar a Lily. Al regresar fue directamente a ver a Dumbledore quien lo recibió intrigado

—¿Qué sucede Sr. Potter?—

El anciano veía con paciencia al joven

—Creo que he provocado un problema serio Profesor—

James contó todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo algunos pasajes comprometedores, como el hecho de ser un animago

—No se preocupe Sr. Potter, la señorita Evans estará a salvo, me encargaré del problema con la Srita. Drake y procure no meterse en más problemas, hágale extensivo el mensaje al Sr. Black—

El director encontró a Morgana al otro día temprano en los pasillos y se dispuso a hablar con ella

—Srita Drake, supe que tuvo un problema con el Sr. Potter—

Ella no pareció afectada por esas palabras

—Es verdad Sr. Creo que me exalté y, fui más allá de los límites, pero estaba molesta y no pensé lo que hacía y decía, espero no haber preocupado a Potter con mis tonterías, me disculparé si es as

Dumbledore estaba intrigado y preocupado a la vez, la actitud de Morgana no era lo que esperaba

—Creo que no será necesaria una disculpa Srita. Drake, pero espero que sea más conciente de que debe controlar su temperamento—

—No volverá a pasar Sr.—

James estaba preocupado, Morgana no se había dejado ver cerca de él, y eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo le ponía los nervios de punta.

Días después Morgana enfermó, tenía mucha fiebre, así que fue enviada a la enfermería. Circe pidió permiso para acompañarla en sus tiempos libres hasta que estuviera mejor, pero tanto trabajo empezaba a agotarla, la menor de las Drake se veía pálida y cansada, tanto así que empezó a fallar en las practicas de pociones, un día cometió varios errores que terminaron en un desastre, Snape se preocup

—Te sientes bien?—

—Si, es sólo que estoy un poco cansada—

Ella esquivo la mirada del chico, pero entonces tiró un recipiente, sus manos temblaban cuando intentaba recogerlo, Snape la detuvo

—Yo lo haré— .

Él recogió todo, lo guardo y entonces enfocó toda su atención en ella

—Dime que sucede—

Ella no resistió más y empezó a llorar

—Lo siento, es que, ya no aguanto, es demasiado y ahora mi hermana... ya no puedo más—

—Todo estará bien, eso lo sabes—

—Si, pero es que todos esperan tanto de mi, pero quien está conmigo ahora, la única persona en quien podría confiar está inconsciente en una cama—

Él la abrazó, ella no opuso resistencia, necesitaba que alguien la confortara, lloró largo rato sobre el pecho del Slytherin hasta que poco a poco su llanto cesó y ella se alejó de él

—Gracias Snape—

—Puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, esta poción esta bien y eso es lo que reportaré hoy, espero que mañana mejore—

—Asi será, te lo prometo, Gracias—

Circe tomo rumbo a la enfermería después de dejar a Snape, entonces a lo lejos vio a Sirius, él estaba molesto, con una expresión de odio en sus ojos, ella no pudo hablar con él, pero se imaginó que la había visto con Snape minutos antes. Con un peso más en su corazón se apresuró a ir junto a su hermana. Estaba atardeciendo cuando Morgana abrió los ojos, Circe se encontró de pronto con aquellos ojos grises, pero algo había cambiado en ellos, eran fríos y distantes por unos instantes le dio miedo.

—¿Te sientes bien?, estaba preocupada por ti—

al oír la voz de su hermana su expresión cambió.

—Circe, me alegra que estés aquí conmigo—

Se abrazaron

—Me alegra que ya estés bien, estaba muy preocupada—

—No te preocupes, es sólo que estaba perdida, pero ya me encontré—. 

La enfermera revisó a Morgana y le dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que podría regresar a su sala común, Circe la acompañó parte del camino, había una extraña expresión en Morgana

—¿Circe?—

—Si, dime—

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo, ¿podrías verme en la biblioteca mañana en la tarde—

—Seguro, ahí estaré— .

Morgana sonrió y se fue a su sala común. Circe la vio alejarse y después se encaminó a su propia sala común, pero no llegó muy lejos, alguien la lanzó dentro de uno de los salones vacíos. Fue tomada tan de sorpresa que apenas y pudo mantener e equilibrio, entonces vió a Sirius

—Sirius, ¿qué sucede?—

—Se que me engañas con Snivellus—

Ella vio odio en el rostro del muchacho

—Como puedes decir eso si yo te amo Sirius—

—Te vi con él hoy—

—Me sentía sola, necesitaba ayuda, y sólo fue un abrazo y no podía ir a llorar a tus brazos—

—Y por eso recurriste a él—

—Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, y estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba—

—¿Lo amas?—

—NO, yo te amo a ti, eres mi vida, como puedes pensar...—

Ella intentó acercarse para tomar su mano pero él se alejó,

—Además esta el beso, como pudiste hacerlo enfrente de todos—

—Yo no, nunca quise que pasara eso—

Él la tomó fuertemente por el brazo haciéndola gemir de dolor

—¿Por qué él?— Sirius estaba fuera de si

—Suéltame, me lastimas—

—¿Por qué mi peor enemigo?—

Circe lo vio a los ojos y empezó a asustarse ante aquella mirada de odio

—Tú estas molesto sólo porque es él—

—Él menos que nadie puede acercársete—

—Tu no me amas, ahora puedo entenderlo, por eso lo ocultaste, por eso no querías que nadie lo supiera—

Ella empezó a llorar

—No, no es... Circe, yo sólo...—

—Sólo me dices todo esto porque es él, no te hubiera importado que hubiera sido alguien más, estas molesto solo porque es Snape, pues él ha sido mejor como amigo que tu—

Ella empezó a forcejear y el disgusto de Sirius crecía cada vez más, entonces ella logró zafarse de aquel agarre pero tropezó golpeándose violentamente con una silla, quedó de rodillas mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de su ceja izquierda, se levantó y salió corriendo sin decir nada más. Sirius se quedó inmóvil temblando de rabia hasta que vio las pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo. Salió corriendo para buscarla

Circe había corrido rumbo a su sala común pero se encontró a Snape en el pasillo

—¿Qué te sucedió?— dijo alarmado

—No me preguntes por favor—

Su mejilla izquierda estaba completamente cubierta de sangre y su túnica empezaba a mancharse también. Snape se acercó y con su mano detuvo la hemorragia, con cuidado la abrazó y la llevó a la enfermería. Sirius vio esta escena a lo lejos y en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en Vengarse de Snape.

La enfermera curó en poco tiempo a Circe, ella dijo que se había tropezado y caído de las escaleras. El joven Slytherin la acompañó hasta su sala común

—Gracias por todo Snape—

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti—

Ella sonrió y corrió hacía el retrato de la señora Gorda y entró, James y Lily la vieron entrar a su dormitorio, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, Evans la siguió, la encontró sentada en su cama

—¿Qué pasó Circe?—

—Tuve una discusión con Sirius—

Lily se sorprendió,

—¿Él te lastimó?—

—No, fue un accidente, además no importa, estoy bien—

Lily decidió dejarla descansar, regresó al lado de James y sus amigos. Sirius aún no había llegado. Pero no tardó mucho en aparecer, en su rostro se veía reflejada la ira y la frustración. Lily lo confront

—¿Cómo pudiste?—

—Yo no hice nada, todo es culpa de Snivellus—

—Sirius si estas tan celosos porque no dices la verdad—

Él se quedó en silencio, Lily suspiró frustrada

—Eres un caso perdido Sirius, y espero que no termines con el amor que ella siente por ti, porque una vez que muera ese sentimiento, nunca podrás recuperarlo de nuevo—

Mientras tanto Circe se había quedado profundamente dormida, aun sollozaba, lo que había empezado como un sueño y una gran aventura, se estaba convirtiendo en la peor de las pesadillas.


	4. Engaños y maldiciones

Hola a todos, después de varios días de desaparición he regresado, la historia se pone cada vez mas dramática y los personajes empiezan a sufrir en serio, pero bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten, Gracias a Malusnaperickman y a Vicky por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Disclaimer: Todos los....JK Rowling... etc.. bueno para que lo digo si ya saben

CAPITULO IV

Engaños y maldiciones.

Circe fue al encuentro de su hermana en la biblioteca, al llegar la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido. Morgana estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas con una pila de libros cerca de ella, mientras escribía algunas cosas en un pergamino. Circe se acercó lentamente temerosa de que pudiera derrumbar aquella torre de libros

—Morgana—

la muchacha levantó la vista para ver a su hermana menor

—Me alegra que vinieras, por favor siéntate—

Circe se sentó cerca de ella y empezó a leer los títulos que tenían: "Maldiciones, guía practica en 10 pasos", "Antiguos celtas, maldiciones y hechizos simples", y un libro de la sección prohibida llamado "Maldiciones mortales".

—¿que es todo esto?—

—Ah... es un trabajo que estoy haciendo para defensa contra las artes odcuras, queria que vinieras porque tengo algo que darte—

Morgana le ofreció un trozo de chocolate a Circe

—Se que estuviste muy preocupada por mi mientras estuve en la enfermería—

—Es mi favorito ¿cómo lo conseguiste?—

—No fue difícil, disfrútalo—

Circe desenvolvió el pequeño chocolate y se lo comió, en pocos minutos se empezó a sentir cansada, de pronto su vista se nubló.

—No me siento bien—

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien pequeña hermana—

La menor de las drake sintió como si ya no tuviera control de su cuerpo, pudo ver como su hermana metía los libros en las mochilas.

—Necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mi pequeña—

—¿De que hablas?—

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca cambió su túnica con la de su hermana

—Ahora escúchame bien, iras a mi sala común y buscarás un sitió donde todos te vean, pero evita que te vean a los ojos, es una lastima que no funcione mi magia en ti, podría solucionar ese problema, bueno esa es la maravilla de pociones, puedo manipularte fácilmente—

Saco la varita de su hermana y las intercambio también.

—A la media noche te recostarás en uno de los sillones y me esperaras ahí hasta que regrese, no podrás decir nada de esto a nadie, la contraseña de mi sala común es sangriento, ahora vete—

Circe no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, solo podía obedecer, llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, de su boca salió la contraseña, no había muchos alumnos, y los pocos que estaban no les importaba lo que pasara, la chica se encaminó a uno de los escritorios mas alejados, se sentó ahí y tomo un libro como si leyera. Pasada la media noche, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, ella se recostó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Severus Snape bajó por un libro que había dejado olvidado cuando la vio, se acercó y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal, había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Circe como para no reconocerla

—Circe, despierta—

Ella quería despertar pero no podía. Snape se acercó cun cuidado y levanto el parpado para ver el color de sus ojos, lo que le confirmo sus sospechas, fue a su habitación y trajo consigo un frasco con una poción plateada, con cuidado se la dio, en pocos minutos empezó a reaccionar

—Circe ¿estas bien?—

—Eso creo ¡Qué hora es?—

—Son pasada la una—

—Debo regresar a mi sala común, gracia por tu ayuda Severus—

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo mientras se quitaba la túnica de su hermana. Iba rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando una luz llamó su atención, fue hacía donde se veía la luz, en uno de los jardines vio a su hermana, Morgana estaba en el centro de un circulo de fuego azul. Circe se dirigió hacía aquel lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, pero al tenía que pasar por un pasillo para llegar ahí y cuando llegó su hermana se había ido, en el suelo estaba la túnica que le había quitado, y algunos de los libros que había visto en la biblioteca esa tarde, de pronto la voz de la profesora McGonagall la sorprendió .

—Srita. Drake ¿Qué hace aquí?—

—Profesora... yo...—

Circe supo que algo estaba mal cuando la expresión de la profesora era de horror

—¿Qué has hecho?—

—Yo no fui, profesora, yo sólo...—

—Sigueme, el director no esta ahora en Hogwarts, y esta falta es grave, nunca lo hubiera creido de ti—

—Pero... por favor debe escucharme— Ella empezaba a sollozar

—No, estarás en detención, el director decidirá mañana—

La profesora hizo unos movimientos con la varita para proteger el lugar donde se encontraban las marcas del fuego y las demás cosas que quedaron en el suelo, después tomó a la chica por el brazo y la condujo por varios pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera sólida sin picaporte, la puerta se abrió después de que McGonagal hiciera algunos movimientos con su varita

—Entra—

—Por favor profesora déjeme explicarle—

McGonagal la vio con lastima y decepción.

—Lo que has hecho es grave, son maldiciones muy poderosas, seguramente el ministerio de magia vendrá a investigar, ellos serán los que decidan tu destino, nunca imagine que tu...—

McGonagal se alejó de la puerta, le había quitado ya su varita

—Por favor, si tan sólo me escuchara...—

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que el director llegue—

La profesora salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, Circe suplicó por largo rato, sus lagrimas eran provocadas por una mezcla de miedo y desesperación, golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus manos sangraron, pero después de un rato el dolor y el cansancio la vencieron, se dejó caer en el suelo de aquel cuarto frió y oscuro. Después de algún tiempo se calmó lo suficiente para ver su prisión, era una habitación de 3X3, paredes de piedra, no tenía ventanas, la única luz que entraba era por la rejilla de la puerta, de un tamaño no mayor al de una rebanada de pan, había un pequeño catre con una cobija, una pequeña mesa y dos sillas. Se sentó en el catre, observó sus manos sangrantes por largo rato, luego rasgó su falda para improvisar algunos vendajes. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no de frío, sino de miedo a lo que se avecinaba. Espero por horas, hasta que McGonagal regresó, iba acompañada de Morgana

—Dejaré que tu hermana hable contigo, el director esta por llegar, el ministro de magia viene con él, es mejor que te prepares—

Las dejó solas, Circe abrazó a su hermana

—Por que lo hiciste— dijo la menor

—Hacer qué querida hermana?—

Circe se separó de su hermana, la vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que había cambiado, algo se había perdido, ya no era la misma persona

—¿Qué te sucede Morgana?, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?—

Morgana hizo un gesto como si intentara recordar

—Recuerdo haber ido a clases y después ir a la biblioteca y después, creo que me quede dormida—

—¿Sabes por que estoy aquí?—

Morgana la vio a los ojos

—No lo se—

Circe vio que decía la verdad, que ella sinceramente no sabía que pasaba

—Morgana, por favor intenta recordar lo que hiciste ayer—

Los ojos grises de Morgana se fijaron en los de su hermana, Circe buscaba una mentira, pero sólo encontró confusión

—Ya te lo dije, no puedo recordarlo, debo haberme quedado dormida o algo—

Circe empezó a llorar

—Morgana, puedo pedirte un favor—

—Si, dime—

—Convence a la profesora McGonagal para que me permita ver a Snape, por favor—

—Haré lo que pueda—

Se abrazaron, Circe lloraba mientras Morgana no podía comprender la tristeza de su hermana. Snape logró el permiso de la cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor, tan pronto vio a Circe la abrazó, al verla con las manos heridas le cambió los improvisados vendajes por unos limpios que hizo con su capa

—Yo se que eres inocente, esta tarde le diré al director todo lo que vi—

—No puedes—

Él la vio con confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Mi hermana esta mal, parece que ha bloqueado los recuerdo, no sabe lo que hizo y tu sabes que estuvo enferma, si tiene que enfrentar esto podría volverse loca o algo peor, jamás soportaría estar en Azkaban, no puedo permitir que le pase eso—

—Pero eres inocente—

—Es mi hermana, se hizo cargo de mi después de la muerte de mis padres, ahora es mi turno de hacer algo por ella, no permitiré que ella sufra, Snape, dime la verdad ¿Cuántos de los que saben que paso piensan que soy culpable?—

Snape suspiro

—Todos, alguien les aviso que no estabas en tu sala común, ahí empezó todo, la maldición que se conjuró fue contra Lily Evans y James Potter, los que te creían inocente cambiaron de opinión cuando supieron contra quien fue el ataque, sospechan que tenías algún problema con ellos, y que por eso siempre había tensión entre Black y tu—

—Severus, promete que cuidarás a mi hermana—

—No estarás pensando...—

—No hay otra alternativa, no permitiré que le hagan daño, encuentra la forma de que recupere la memoria, después habla con Dumbledore y explica todo, demuestra que soy inocente, ellos entenderán que ella sólo estaba enferma—

—Podemos decirlo ahora—

—No, mientras investigan la manarían a Azkaban, debemos hacerlo así—

—Esto puede salir terriblemente mal—

—Es lo mejor, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ¿Me ayudaras?—

Snape vio seguridad en la mirada de la chica

—haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance—

—Gracias Snape—

Ella lo abrazó, en ese momento entró McGonagal

—El director te verá ahora, Sr. Snape regrese a su sala común ahora—

Circe estaba asustada, sabía que lo que venía no sería fácil, salió de su prisión siguiendo los pasos de la profesora, mientras intentaba no dejarse dominar por el miedo


	5. Confesiones

Gracias por los Review que me han dejado. Gracias a Aline y a Malusnaperickman.

Es ahora cuando empiezan los sufrimientos jejeje.

Disclaimer: Ya saben, propiedad...Harry Potter...JKRowling y todo lo demás.

Que disfruten el siguiente capitulo jeje.

CAPITULO V

Confesiones.

Circe caminaba con la cabeza baja siguiendo a McGonagal en silencio, poco antes de llegar a la gárgola que flanqueaba la puerta de la oficina del Director se encontraron con Lilly

—Yo se que ella es inocente profesora, no importa lo que diga es inocente—

—Ese asunto lo decidirá el Director y el ministro de magia Srita. Evans—

McGonagal pasó junto a la chica seguida de Circe

—No puede dejar que la culpen de algo que no hizo— dijo Lilly desafiante, McGonagal se detuvo para verla de frente

—Esto es un asunto que esta fuera de sus manos Srita Evans, es mejor que regrese a su sala común y deje esto en manos de nosotros, vamos Srita Drake—

Circe ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver a Lilly, seguía en silencio a McGonagal. En pocos minutos llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore. El director estaba detrás de su escritorio, Fudge estaba atrás de él con la vista perdida, McGonagal le indico a Circe que se sentará en una silla frente al Director, la chica obedeció en silencio. El ministro de magia se acercó a la chica y con aire amenazador

—Terribles acusaciones caen sobre usted Srita Drake, esto no es un juego de estudiantes, ha puesto en peligro la vida de dos compañeros, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Cómo podemos revertirlo?—

La chica mantenía la cara caída para evitar ver a sus acusadores, sus lagrimas empezaron a mojar los vendajes de sus manos, mientras mantenía sus manos aferradas a la tela de su falda, como si fuera su tabla de salvación

—No creo que sea necesario que la trates de esa manera Cornelius, es solo una chica, no el peor de los criminales–

—Lo siento Albus, pero esta chica es en lo que se convirtió, Srita. Drake, Uno de sus compañeros dio testimonio de sus acciones en los últimos días, además de que descubrió su ausencia de su sala común cuando sucedió todo, y por último dio fe de que las cosas que encontramos en el lugar donde se realizó el conjuro, esta aquí para confirmar lo que ha dicho frente a usted, profesora hágalo pasar—

McGonagal salió por un momento y regresó acompañada con Sirius, el ministro se dirigió al él, el joven Gryffindor miró a Circe con remordimiento, pero un momento después pudo ver los vendajes que había en las manos de la chica y pudo reconocer las iniciales bordadas en plata de Severus Snape, encendiendo su ira nuevamente

—Sr. Black, esta seguro que esta es la chica que falto a su sala común y a la que pertenecen estas cosas— el ministro saco varias cosas pertenecientes a Circe y algunos de los libros que Morana tenía en la biblioteca, la furia había nublado nuevamente la mente de Sirius

—Si, señor—

—¿Está seguro?—

—No tengo ninguna duda—

—Eso es todo, puede retirarse—

Circe apretó más sus puños haciendo salir un poco de sangre, la actitud de Sirius la lastimo más que ningún golpe, había recibido una puñalada en su corazón por la persona que más amaba en el mundo, eso terminó de sellar la decisión que ella había tomado, sentía que ya nada la retenía para seguir el camino que había escogido. Tan pronto Sirius y McGonagal desaparecieron por la puerta, Circe hablo fuerte y claro

—Yo lo hice—

Dumbledore clavo sus ojos en la chica, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba intentando hacer

—Yo lo hice, yo lance esa maldición, pero se me salió de control— dijo la chica llorando

El ministro de magia se acerco a ella intentando verla al rostro, pero ella evitaba a toda costa de ocultarlo

—Srita. Drake, si retira la maldición ahora, podremos reducir su pena considerablemente, todo su futuro está en juego, recapacite—

—No puedo...No...Puedo, no puedo recordar como lo hice, y si me equivoco, morirá mucha gente más, todos en la escuela, no puedo hacerlo, ellos tendrán morir—

El ministro de magia endureció su mirada

—Srita. Drake, ha confesado un crimen que amerita prisión perpetua, automáticamente será expulsada de Hogwarts al ser una vergüenza para todo mago en este mundo, debido a su confesión seguramente no recibirá la pena de muerte, el juicio será para determinar si tendrá alguna oportunidad de salir algún día, mientras tanto deberá permanecer en Azkaban, Albus, regresaré con la escolta necesaria para tal diligencia—

El ministro de magia salió de la oficina, Dumbledore salió detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a Circe, con cuidado retiro un mecho de cabello que ocultaba el rostro pesaroso de la chica

—Estas cometiendo un error, se que eres inocente, pero si no pones de tu parte no podré defenderte—

—Lo siento profesor, lo defraude, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, sólo debía hacerlo—

Las lagrimas seguían cubriendo sus mejillas

—Profesor, por favor cuide a mi hermana cuando yo no esté, necesita mucha ayuda y sólo usted puede dársela—

Ella levantó la vista para ver al Director

—Debes decir la verdad Circe—

—Yo lo hice profesor, esa es la verdad—

—Encontraremos la forma de demostrar tu inocencia, sin embargo no puedo evitar que vayas a Azkaban, el proteger a tu hermana de esa forma sólo les causará daño a las dos—

—Es mi deber, hacer lo que debo hacer, yo lo invoque esta maldición y debo pagar por mis acciones—

—Cometes un error del que puedes arrepentirte toda la vida, di la verdad y yo ayudaré a tu hermana, para que no sean demasiado severos con ella—

Circe no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó viendo el suelo. McGonagal regresó un rato después, ambos se alejaron de la chica lo suficiente para que no los oyera

—Me temo Minerva que la voluntad de esta chica la guiara a su propia destrucción—

—No entiendo que sentido tendría para culparse por algo así—

—Esta protegiendo a su hermana, pero si ella sigue diciendo que es la culpable, el ministerio no lo dudará, y menos con las pruebas que hay—

—¿Podremos hacer algo para ayudarla Albus?—

—Por el momento no Minerva, sólo esperemos que cuando logremos descubrir la verdad, su espíritu no haya sido destruido—

Al anochecer el ministro de magia regreso con una escolta de 4 aurores, ella no opuso resistencia, se dejó conducir hasta el carruaje, seguida por sus captores, nadie dudaba que ella fuera culpable, sabían de su gran poder y suponían que se había corrompido. Así que todos se alegraron de deshacerse de ella. Morgana no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba o no le importaba, al parecer en su cerebro su hermana sólo se iría por algún tiempo y regresaría en poco tiempo.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, Snape los esperaba, el ministro lo vio

—¿Qué deseas?—

—Señor, sólo deseo despedirme de ella, por favor—

El ministro vio a la joven y no pudo más que sentir lastima por ella

—Tiene un minuto—

Snape se acercó a Circe, con suavidad limpió algunas lagrimas que aun corrían por las mejillas de la chica

—Se fuerte, encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto y regresarás—

—Gracias—

Ella lo abrazó, el era el último pilar que le quedaba para sostenerse, todo su mundo se había derrumbado en tan sólo unos momentos. El ministro se acercó

—Debemos irnos—

Los chicos fueron separados, Snape la beso antes de que ella se alejara, ella no opuso resistencia, necesitaba todo el cariño que pudieran darle en ese momento.

Esa noche, todos se sorprendieron al ver que una adolescente era llevada al interior de Azkaban, las miradas se clavaban en su hermoso rostro manchado por sus propias lagrimas, todos sentían pena, y ella se dejaba guiar como un cuerpo sin alma. Su celda estaba alejada de las demás, una puerta de madera maciza ocultaba su oscuro interior, ella entró en su nuevo hogar con decisión, no titubeo al entrar, a pesar de que su corazón estaba consumido por el terror, cuando oyó cerrar la puerta atrás de ella, se dejo caer y empezó a llorar nuevamente. Esa noche se convirtió en el prisionero más joven de aquel brutal y sombrío lugar.


	6. Una celda en azkaban

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, este es abstante corto, porque no implica mucha interacción con los demás, así que el siguiente estará pronto, gracias a malu-snape-rickman y a MarIaNaBlackforever, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Disclaimer. Bueno ya se saben todo el rollo, Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Capitulo VI

Una celda en azkaban

Circe veía los intrincados pasillos de aquel despreciable lugar, todos los que la veían tenían un extraño sentimiento, sentían que de alguna manera ella no podría haber hecho algo así, pero las pruebas que la acusaban eran contundentes. Fue llevada a una habitación de aislamiento, y la dejaron sola, sus poderes en aquel lugar se incrementaron, podía sentir lo que los magos afuera expresaban, sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que llegaban hasta ella, voces que decían "Todos los grandes magos y brujas terminan del lado oscuro", "Debieron haber dejado que el ministerio se hiciera cargo de ella cuando era una bebé", "con tanto poder sabíamos que pasaría", "sus padres se equivocaron". Ella intentaba cerrar su mente pero estaban tan cerca que todos esos pensamiento la agobiaban.

Un par de horas después un par de aurores entraron a la habitación y la escoltaron por otros pasillos, ella sentía cada vez más la tristeza que los dementores transmitían por todo el lugar, además podría percibir los pensamientos que atormentaban a los demás prisioneros, sus sentidos estaban totalmente saturados de por todas las sensaciones de los que la rodeaban. Fue llevada a una de las celdas más alejadas, después de todo era una bruja poderosa y no podían correr el riesgo de que se escapara. La celda no tenía ,mas de 6x6m, era oscura, sólo había un camastro, las paredes eran de piedra y había un olor a moho y humedad, tan pronto cerraron la puerta la oscuridad se hizo casi absoluta, supo en ese momento que toda la celda estaba cubierta con hechizos antimagia, en ese momento por un instante todo quedó en silencio, cerro lo ojos resignada y entonces los sintió acercarse, pudo sentir como todos sus recuerdos alegres eran succionados, en su mente entonces apareció Sirius, como lo había visto apenas unas horas antes, y el eco de sus palabras repetidas una y otra vez, rompían su corazón nuevamente.

Ese fue el principio de la tortura, los dementores recorrían frecuentemente los pasillos, haciendo a sus victimas sufrieran una y otra vez durante el día.

Circe empezó a conocer cosas que estuvieron guardadas en lo más profundo de su memoria por años. Por primera vez en su vida pudo recordar la muerte de sus padres, algo que supuso había sido modificado con magia para evitarle sufrimientos, y ese recuerdo empezaba a destrozarla

Era un hermoso día, el cielo estaba azul y las montañas estaban cubiertas de nieve, una familia estaba cerca de un árbol haciendo un día de campo, dos pequeñas brujas jugaban con sus pequeñas escobas, la mayor entonces se canso y regresó al lado de sus padres, sin embargo la más pequeña quedo fascinada por algo a la lejanía, se acercó lentamente, lo que estaba por suceder nadie lo hubiera podido imaginar, un enorme dragón apareció a pocos metros de la pequeña

—¡CIRCE!— grito su padre desesperado, al tiempo que corría con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a su pequeña hija, el enorme dragón lanzo una ráfaga de fuego, el mago protegió a su hija con su cuerpo saliendo muy mal herido, su esposa se acercó para ayudarlo pero controlar al dragón era muy difícil, la lucha fue prolongada pero al final las dos niñas salieron ilesas, sus padres por otro lado estaban muy mal heridos, cuando los encontraron, sus hijas estaban aferradas a sus padres.

Ese mismo día murió su padre, no pudieron llegar a San Mungos para atenderlo, su madre entristeció a partir de ese día no sonrió más, Circe resintió mucho perder a su padre y ver en ese estado a su madre, fueron meses difíciles para las tres, al final su madre contrajo una extraña enfermedad y murió, Circe sostuvo su mano cuando paso, una bruja en el orfanato decidió que era mejor borrar su memoria para que pudiera tener una vida feliz 

Circe estaba cayendo en una espiral de dolor que la estaba conduciendo a la desesperación, la culpa empezaba a apoderarse de su joven mente, no podía parar de llorar desconsoladamente y conforme iban pasando los días las cosas empeoraban, quitándole los últimos recuerdos agradables que quedaban en su mente, para ser remplazados por los recuerdos de sus primeros años.

Circe lloraba en medio del callejón diagon, los niños con los que jugaba la veían con terror, sin querer había lastimado a su hermana mayor, sus poderes se habían salido de control por un momento, pero la mirada de miedo y repulsión que aquellos niños le daban, la hacían sentirse terriblemente aislada 

La joven bruja empezó a tener pesadillas, casi no dormía y cuando lo hacía sus recuerdos la abrumaban

Circe caminaba por una gran mansión cuando oyó la voz de dos hombres peleando, dirigió sus aun torpes pasos rumbo aquel lugar, en otro cuarto su padre discutía con un hombre de mediana edad

—Vas ha echar a perder todo tu futuro por seguir esas estúpidas ideas, tienes un deber conmigo y con tu madre, no puedes simplemente dejarlo todo así—

—No lo entiendes papá, esto es un nuevo mundo que puedo explorar, no puedo dejarlo pasar, además esta Circe, ella es especial, no puedo dejar que este en el mundo muggle, ella pertenece allá, si no fuera por eso, me quedaría—

—No puedo admitir eso, es un desperdició lo que vas a hacer, pero si esa es tu decisión, no puedo detenerte, pero ese tipo de cosas jamás las admitiré, así que espero no volverte a ver en mi vida, desde este momento mi hijo a muerto—

El hombre se dio la vuelta mientras la niña los veía angustiada, su padre se dio cuenta de eso y fue de inmediato a consolarla 

Con estos recuerdos atormentándola a cada instante, su fortaleza empezó a minarse y su cordura también, no importaba que fuera la bruja más poderosa de la epoca, ni la mejor alumna del colegio, en ese lugar era solo una victima de sus propios recuerdos, como todos los demás.


	7. Obsesión

Hola a tods , esta historia junto con otra que estaba escribiendo se quedaron a medio camino, pero a veces las circunstancias son más grandes que uno. La pasada navidad un lugar quedo vació en mi hogar y estos últimos meses han sido duros. Sin embargo, he decidido retomar estas historias porque se que él hubiera querido que las terminara. Estas historias están dedicadas a mi Papá que fue de quien tomé el ejemplo de escribir y que se que no le gustaría que las dejará incompletas. Espero que las disfruten y me gustaría conocer su opinión. Gracias por leer.

CAPITULO VII

Obsesión

Severus Snape era el único estudiante en todo Hogwarts que sabía exactamente donde estaba Circe. El director lo había decidido así hasta que Morgana recuperara la memoria y se pudiera revertir la maldición; Lily y James Fueron informados como los afectaría, el ministerio había descubierto que la maldición estaba destinada a mantenerlos separados, que nunca podrían formar pareja y mucho menos una familia. Para estos jóvenes que planeaban una vida juntos fue una de las noticias más devastadoras que habían tenido.

—Esperemos que logremos encontrar una solución a esto, pero mientras tanto tendrán que mantenerse alejados¿Entendieron?— Dijo el profesor Dumbledore viéndolos con sus penetrantes ojos azules

—Si profesor, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo ser�?— dijo James ansiosamente

—Me temo señor Potter que no lo sabemos, tan pronto tengamos alguna noticia serán notificados, mientras tanto enfóquense en el fin de cursos—

—Si seños, así lo haremos—

Ambos se dispusieron a irse pero Lily se detuvo

—¿Profesor Dumbledore?—

—Si, señorita Evans—

—¿Qué pasó con Circe¿Dónde está ahora?—

—Ella esta en un lugar que espero que ninguno de ustedes conozca nunca— dijo el director dando un suspiro de pesar, el silencio de aquel hombre les indico a los jóvenes que ya debían irse. Lily y James acordaron mantenerse lo más lejos posible uno del otro, sólo coincidían en las clases. Lily pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el dormitorio de las chicas y James y sus amigos dedicaban más tiempo a sus correrías en los terrenos del colegio. En cierta manera James estaba preocupado por Sirius, desde que Circe se había ido su comportamiento había cambiado, el joven Potter lo confrontó en uno de lsus paseos por los terrenos del colegio, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

—Canuto, si tanto la querías por porque la trataste así?—

Sirius lo miró consternado ante las miradas de Remus y Peter

—Ella no me amaba como yo a ella— la voz de Black sonó llena de amargura

—¿Cómo estas seguro de que ella no te amaba, yo creo que te amaba demasiado, tanto que permitió que la humillaras, coqueteando con otras mientras mantenías su relación en secreto—

Por un momento Sirius quedó en silencio, recordando los momentos que pasó con ella

—Yo lo creía James, ella parecía amarme, pero...—

—¿Pero...—

—Tu lo viste el día de ese estúpido desfile de modas, Ella y Snape se besaron enfrente de todos— sus ojos brillaron de furia al pronunciar el nombre del Slytherin

—Yo lo que vi fue a un Slytherin aprovechando el momento, no más—

—Pero ella lo aceptó, no hizo nada para evitarlo— grito

Lupin se acercó y dijó —Debes admitir que Snivellus jugó muy bien sus cartas, la trato como una princesa, de que otra manera cualquier chica hubiera reaccionado, fue demasiado astuto—

Sirius suspiró.

—Yo la amaba tanto, y aun lo hago—

—Si aun la amas, debes hablar con ella cuando regrese, no pierdas la oportunidad— James suspiró recordando su situación

—Aunque quisiera ya es tarde, después de lo que les hizo, ya no hay esperanza—

—De verdad crees que ella fue, que es lo que te ciega de esa manera querido amigo—

La expresión de Sirius cambio de pena a furia —Ella atentó contra mi mejor amigo, toda la escuela lo sabe, seguramente Snivellus tuvo que ver con esto—

James lo vio con preocupación —Los celos son malos consejeros Sirius—

En ese momento Snape caminaba rumbo a los invernaderos, Sirius lo empezó a seguir, James, Remus y Peter solo lo vieron alejarse. Snape entró al invernadero y Sirius entró atrás de el cerrando la puerta de un portazo

—Que hiciste para convencerla— gritó

el Slytherin se giró para ver a su interlocutor

—No se de que hablas Black— dijo tranquilamente el joven

—La convenciste para que se vengara con mis mejores amigos¿por qué?—

El joven Slytherin se acercó a Sirius

—Como puedes decir que la amas, ni siquiera puedes confiar en ella, no sabes si es verdad lo que dicen y ya la estas condenando—

Sirius se enfureció aún más

—Ella estaba contigo esa tarde, seguramente lo estuvieron planeando, por eso no estuvo en la sala común, estuvieron juntos en esto desde el principio, sólo que tu te pudiste escabullir, pero yo te aseguro que te descubriré, haré que pagues por esto—

Sirius salió del invernadero dejando solo a Snape y desde ese día se dedicó espiarlo, buscando el momento en que se delatara.

Por otra parte Morgana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando, parecía como si viviera en otro mundo, la ausencia de su hermana no parecía extrañarle en absoluto; algunas veces se le veía rondando a Potter y sus amigos. Snape la vigilaba atentamente por ordenes del director. En especial desde que se había vuelto más violenta con Lily Evans, incluso en un par de veces la golpeo, aunque después se disculpo argumentando que fue un accidente.

Los días transcurrían lentamente y Morgana iba perdiendo el control poco a poco, Snape y Dumbledore empezaron a vigilarla más de cerca, la posibilidad de que nunca se recuperara era cada vez más patente. Snape se acercó a ella después de clase de pociones para intentar un acercamiento más directo

—Hola Morgana—

—Severus— dijo ella distraída

—Quisiera preguntarte ¡Como esta tu hermana?—

—Ella debe seguir enferma en casa— Morgana dijo esto como si no tuviera ninguna importancia

—Espero que se mejore, por cierto ¿Supiste lo que hay entre Potter y Evans?—

De inmediato los ojos de ella se llenaron de furia se acercó a Snape amenazadoramente

—No hay nada entre Potter y Evans, el es mío, yo me encargaré de eso—

él vio como ella regresó a su estado de calma tan abruptamente como había estallado

—Disculpa Severus ¿qué me decías?— dijo calmadamente

—Me estabas diciendo algo¿no lo recuerdas?—

—Creo que lo he olvidado, podemos hablarlo en otro momento— la chica empezó a alejarse por el pasillo sin ver hacía atrás.

Esa tarde él muchacho se entrevistó con el Director para hablar de ese extraño encuentro

—Se que esta en su subconsciente profesor— dijo calmadamente mientras jugaba con la taza de té que el anciano había puesto en sus manos —su comportamiento cuando mencione vagamente la relación entre Potter y Evans fue muy explosiva, hasta agresiva podemos decir, si utilizamos el verisaterum seguramente conseguiremos la verdad—

—Sabes que no podemos hacerlo, es una estudiante y no tenemos pruebas suficientes para que el ministerio las acepte, tendremos que esperar, se que ella se delatará sola en algún momento, sigue pendiente de ella—

—Así lo haré profesor, pero ¿qué haré con Black,no deja de seguirme—

—Sólo mantente fuera de su camino, yo lo arreglaré— dijo mientras acariciaba a Fawkes

Morgana empezó a tener un comportamiento más obsesivo, empezó a vigilar sistemáticamente a Potter, ella siempre sabía donde él estaba, sus horarios de clases, de comidas, de entrenamientos; absolutamente todo. Una noche en particular Snape vio el nerviosismo de Morgana y cuando ella salió a hurtadillas de la sala común decidió seguirla, los pasillos estaban desiertos porque todos los alumnos ya estaban es su respectivas salas comunes. La chica camino por varios pasillos hasta salir del colegio, se escondió cerca de unos arbustos y esperó, Severus hizo lo mismo algunos metros atrás de ella. Minutos después otras dos figuras llegaron y se encontraron cerca de un gran árbol. Lily Evans se acercó un poco al joven que había llegado junto a ella

—No podemos seguir así Lily, no lo soporto más, que pasará si nunca encuentran la forma de revertirlo, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti—

—¿Pero que podemos hacer James?— dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

—Debemos encontrar la solución nosotros mismo y si fallamos, asumiremos las consecuencias juntos—

Lily no dudo en contestar

—Esta bien, no nos vencerán tan fácilmente—

Se pusieron de acuerdo para iniciar su búsqueda y luego se fueron tan sutilmente como llegaron. Morgana salió de su escondite, su mirada emanaba un odio infinito.

–Nunca podrán ni siquiera tomarse de la mano de nuevo, de eso me encargaré— dijo para si misma, mientras Severus la veía a lo lejos seguro de que esto sólo empeoraría la situación.


	8. ¿El amor lo puede todo?

Bueno, terminado el siguiente capitulo, agradezco mucho a Kaosblack y Malu Snape Rickman por sus reviews y por leer mi fic Gracias.

Aprovecho para decirles que acabo de subir un nuevo fic llamado "Pecados del pasado", espero que también les guste. Besos a tods.

CAPITULO VIII

Morgana empezó a seguir con más ahínco a James Potter, incluso otros alumnos empezaron a notarlo. Sus calificaciones y aprovechamiento empezaron a caer, los profesores la notaban siempre distraída y las clases que compartía con los Gryffindor ser notaba abiertamente agresiva contra Lily Evans. Después de una clase de pociones, Morgana se las arreglo para empujar a Lily en el pasillo haciéndola caer, con aire cínico se acercó a ella

—Deberías tener cuidado Evans— dijo la morena mordaz mente, Sirius que estaba cerca se le enfrentó con furia

—Que pretendes Drake, ya es suficiente el daño que ha hecho tu hermana, porque no los dejas en paz— la voz de Black sonaba amenazadora, Morgana le contesto con un tono de burla

—JAJAJAJA, ¿Mi hermana hacerle daño a alguien, por favor, eso sólo pasará cuando el infierno se congele, se ve que no conoces a la buenita de mi hermana—

Morgana se fue riendo por el pasillo acompañada de otras alumnas de Slytherin, Lily estaba bien, James la había ayudado a levantarse, ellos vieron la expresión del joven Sirius

—¿No es posible, yo me... equivoque?—

Lily se acercó a él —Todos los que la conocen saben que ella no haría algo así, intentamos decírtelo, pero los celos... — La mirada de Black se clavó en los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica y supo que había cometido uno de los más grandes errores de su joven vida.

El fin de cursos se acercaba, los de séptimo estaban apurados con sus exámenes y trabajos finales, acompañados de los nervios de salir por fin al mundo real para encontrar un trabajo. Los merodeadores estaban más tranquilos, incluso Lily estaba más relajada y hasta cierto punto resignada. Potter y Evan se habían dedicado a investigar como romper la maldición, pero no habían encontrado nada en concreto sólo suposiciones y leyendas, aunque siempre decían "el amor lo puede todo", sin embargo eran solo eso suposiciones, empezaban a creer que no había forma de que pudieran estar juntos. Morgana parecía más satisfecha cada día, en especial cuando veía el decaimiento de los dos jóvenes enamorados. Seguía vigilando a James y entonces tuvo su gran oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.

—Hola Potter— dijo con voz melosa mientras se acercaba a él

James la vio con cierto recelo

—Morgana, en que te puedo ayudar— la voz de James sonó mecánicamente, sin emoción alguna, ella se acercó más

—Pensé que podríamos hablar un rato, ahora que tus amigos y Evans no están aquí fastidiándote—

Ella se abrazó a James, él intentó alejarse de ella, pero Morgana tenía otros planes

—Creo que ahora podemos estar juntos, ahora que ella se ha ido—

—Morgana, yo no creo que algún día nosotros podamos estar juntos, estoy enamorado de ella—

Un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de la chica

—Yo puedo hacer que la olvides, un hechizo, una poción y la olvidarás para siempre, tengo el poder para hacerlo—

James se detuvo a reflexionar un momento, tal vez podría obtener la verdad aprovechando la situación, así que lentamente la abrazó

—Pero, alguien podría romper tu hechizo, y yo la recordaría de nuevo—

—No, la única que tiene el poder para deshacer ese tipo de magia es mi hermana, pero te diré un secreto, no podemos afectarnos mutuamente, ni la magia que hacemos, no podemos usar nuestra magia contra alguien de la familia, no importa que mi hermana sea la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico, no puede revocar mis hechizos—

James comprendió la situación, Morgana estaba feliz de estar ahí con él

—Debo irme, te veré después— dijo el chico, quien se sorprendió que Morgana lo dejará ir con tanta facilidad, ella sólo se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro

James hablo esa noche con Lily, y le explicó lo que había averiguado, si Circe no podía revocar la maldición nadie podría

—Debe haber otra forma James—

—Circe era nuestra esperanza, pero ahora, si no puede hacer nada contra la magia de su hermana no hay remedio—

Sirius se acercó

—¿Ustedes sabían que ella podría ayudarlos?— preguntó el joven interesado, aunque su voz sonaba con un dejo de amargura

Lily contestó —yo sabía que ella podría hacerlo, la he visto hacer cosas asombrosas, por eso supe desde el primer momento que ella no había sido, pero no imaginé que había sido su hermana, ahora comprendo porque dijo que no podía revocar esta maldición—

Lupin se acercó al ver que Lily estaba a punto de llorar y la abrazó para dejar que se desahogara. James se sentía culpable

—Si nunca me hubiera involucrado con ella, tal vez esto un hubiera pasado— Sirius bajó la mirada, James se acercó y lo tocó en el hombro como señal de apoyo —Él hubiera no existe querido amigo, y eso no lo sabemos, tal vez la situación sería peor—

Lily se había calmado un poco, pero sus ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza

—Tal vez debemos dejar todo esto como está, nos graduaremos y cada cual seguirá su camino, y es mejor empezar ahora—

La chica se alejó corriendo de ellos, James quiso seguirla pero Lupin lo detuvo

—Déjala ir James, encontraremos alguna forma, es mejor que por ahora que este sola—

Lily recorría los pasillos con rapidez para llegar a su sala común cuando se encontró a Morgana

—Vaya Evans, no pensé encontrarte por aquí— dijo con actitud altanera

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo Drake, quítate de mi camino— Lily intentó esquivar a la chica y seguir su camino pero Morgana se lo impidió

—Sabes, me alegra saber que por fin has dejado en paz a Potter, el debe estar con alguien que lo merezca—

Lily no quería pelear así que le dio la vuelta pero Morgana la tomó por el brazo

—Espero que te mantengas alejada de él, James Potter es mío lo entiendes—

Lily se asustó al ver esa expresión de odio en aquellos ojos grises, Morgana la soltó y se alejó riendo de satisfacción

Los siguientes días Lily trataba de evitar lo más posible a Morgana y a James. El día del último examen ella salió más tarde y se encontró a James en el patio, estaba oscureciendo por lo que solo algunos alumnos se veían recorriendo el lugar

—Creo que es hora de que digamos adiós, James—

El joven se acercó

—Lily no puedo, no puedo dejarte—

Los ojos verdes de la chica se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

—Pero... ya nada podemos hacer, si seguimos juntos... —

Él la tomó por los hombros

—Tú también lo viste en los libros, el amor lo puede todo, y nosotros nos amamos—

—Pero... —

—Yo prefiero morir, aquí, ahora, junto a ti, que vivir sin ti—

—Sabes que siento lo mismo James, pero jamás te pediría sacrificar tu vida así—

Él se acercó más

—Sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo, yo lo haré con gusto—

Los jóvenes se vieron a los ojos, ya no había miedo o duda, sólo amor y esperaza, lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría ahora. Ella cerró sus ojos, él la acercó hacia, podía sentir como sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, James rozó los labios de Lily para después bésala con ternura, ella respondió al beso. Morgana los vio a lo lejos, saco su varita para hechizar a Lily y evitarlo, pero Snape la vio y la detuvo. Ante los ojos de todos los presentes, vieron una gran luz rodear a los chicos, para después verlos caer. Morgana vio con tristeza el cuerpo de James. Mientras Dumbledore se acercaba para ver esta triste escena.


	9. Descubriendo la verdad

Hola a tods espero que estén disfrutando del fic. Agradezco los Reviews de Malu Snape Rickman, Gin Ynia, espero que les guste el siguiente.

Saluditos

Disclaimer: ya saben todo el rollo, todos los personajes de Harry Potter son unica y exclusiva propiedad de JK Rowling, etc, etc, etc.

CAPITULO IX

Descubriendo la verdad

James Potter abrió sus ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su vista estaba borrosa, con dificultad se sentó en la cama, busco sus gafas en la mesita de noche, al ponérselas pudo ver que estaba en la enfermería, entonces reacciono y empezó a buscar a su alrededor

—Lily— la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces la vio en otra de las camas, de inmediato se dirigió hasta ella, Lily estaba pálida pero respiraba sin dificultad, eso tranquilizó a James; entonces oyó voces afuera, se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor, eran Dumbledore y el ministro de magia discutiendo

—Es importante que se agilicen los tramites Cornelius, ahora que se descubrió al verdadero culpable debe permitir que Circe sea liberada inmediatamente—

—Lo siento Albus, pero hasta que no tengamos todas las pruebas de que Morgana lo hizo, no podemos liberarla—

James estaba parado junto a la puerta cuando el ministro la abrió

—Señor Potter, es un alivio verlo bien, nos dio un tremendo susto con su imprudencia, por un momento pensamos que no lograría, la señorita Evans aun esta inconciente pero viva—

Dumbledore se acercó a James

—Tuvieron suerte de sobrevivir, fue un gran riesgo el que tomaron—

James bajo la vista la mirada del Director sobre él lo hacía sentirse culpable

—Lo siento profesor, es sólo que no pudimos resistir más—

Dumbledore sonrió

—Comprendo fue una tontería de su parte, pero funcionó, al parecer la maldición no logro su objetivo, el amor que los une fue más fuerte que la magia negra—

—Bien Sr. Potter, cuando se recupere totalmente, necesitaremos que de su declaración al igual que la Srita Evans, lo veré en un par de días— dijo el ministro mientras se alejaba.

—Profesor— dijo James— ¿Morgana se descubrió?—

—No del todo, Severus la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo contra ustedes, pero no tenemos pruebas contundentes, pero ella está muy mal, no tardará en delatarse sola—

Dumbledore se dispuso a irse, pero antes de salir le habló nuevamente a James

—Debe tener mucha precaución señor Potter, ella es peligrosa—

James fue al lado de Lily, quien dormía profundamente, se sentó junto a la cama y tomó su mano, aún estaba algo cansado y el sueño lo venció pronto. Era de madrugada cuando oyó ruidos cercanos. Abrió los ojos sólo para ver que alguien se acercaba a Lily, un brillo en la oscuridad lo alertó del peligro, vio que el objeto se movía con rapidez, su habilidad en el quidditch le permitió detener el golpe, ahí frente a él estaba morgana, aún luchando por que la daga que sostenía siguiera su curso, de inmediato James le quito el cuchillo y lo lanzó al otro lado del cuarto

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer¿Estas loca?— gritó el joven

—No lo entiendes, debo acabar con ella, es lo único que nos separa— Morgana estaba fuera de si

Lily despertó al oír los gritos, Morgana intentó lanzarse contra ella pero James la detuvo, el escándalo producido por el forcejeo despertó a Sra. Pomfrey

—Que sucede aquí, se supone que deben estar descansando— pero cuando vio la escena de inmediato se dirigió a su oficina —Llamaré de inmediato al director—, y desapareció detrás de la puerta mientras morgana seguía luchando

—Suéltame James, debo acabar con ella— gritaba la chica de Slytherin, mientras James seguía intentando contenerla. El director apareció pocos minutos después

—Srita Drake¿qué significa esto?—

Morgana estaba histérica

—Ella debía morir por quitármelo, y el también, para evitar que fuera de alguien más, mi maldición debía acabar para siempre con ellos, su corazón debía romperse en mil pedazos, si él no era mío no sería de nadie—

La señora Pomfrey quedó aturdida por unos momentos al oír esta confesión, el director se acercó a la chica

—¿Admites que tu conjuraste esa maldición?—

Los ojos de la chica estaban nublados por la locura, el odio y la frustración

—Si, estudie muchos meces para encontrar la maldición perfecta, no quería que esa zorra tuviera lo que era mío, prefería verlo muerto que con ella, pero algo falló, no sé que fue, no debía pasar, mi maldición era perfecta, y sabía que nadie podría quitarla—

El director preguntó con tranquilidad

—¿Por qué culpaste a tu hermana?—

Morgana rió fuera de sí, era una risa provocada por la locura

—Ella siempre fue la estúpida que sé hecho la culpa por salvarme, aunque en un principio no lo planee así, ella sólo debía quedarse en mi sala común para que nadie sospechara, pero de alguna manera se libró de mi hechizo y fue a buscarme, entonces la descubrieron, me imagino que pensó en salvarme, en evitar que me expulsaran para que lograra terminar la escuela, en especial porque yo había tomado una poción para olvidar lo que había hecho en las últimas horas, así si me descubrían podría negarlo todo, pero ella sintió compasión, pensó que yo había olvidado las cosas por que hice algo malo y estaba arrepentida, me vio a los ojos buscando la verdad, y entonces decidió tomar mi lugar en la prisión, siempre ha sido demasiado sentimental y tonta y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias por ser demasiado ingenua—

Por primera vez el rostro del director tuvo un cambio, su mirada amable se tornó dura

—Deberás pagar por el daño que has hecho—

—Primero deberán atraparme, "Señor director"— Morgana empujo a James con todas sus fuerzas, una vez libre sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para crear una cortina de humo, el director lanzó un contra hechizo pero ya era tarde, la chica ya había desaparecido. Filch entraba en ese momento, el ruido proveniente de la enfermería lo había despertado, la Señora Morris iba con él

—Argus, empiecen una búsqueda por todo el castillo, encuentren a la señorita Drake, tengan cuidado esta fuera de sí y puede ser peligrosa—

—No se preocupe Señor, me encargaré con gusto— En la mirada de Filch se podía ver un brillo malicioso, como si fuera su oportunidad de utilizar algunos de sus recursos

Una vez que Filch se fue, Dumbledore se acercó a James y Lily

—Señor Potter, Srita. Evans¿se encuentran bien?—

—Si profesor— dijo James viendo al director, Lily solo asintió con la cabeza

—Descansen, la Señora Pomfrey se hará cargo de ustedes— Dumbledore se dispuso a salir cuando la voz de Lily se oyó

—¿Que pasará ahora con Circe, Señor?—

—Ella estará bien— y sin decir nada más se fue, las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron tras él, pudieron oír claramente el conjuro para protegerlos.

La búsqueda se llevó a cabo por todo el castillo, Morgana veía todo el movimiento desde un escondite, consciente de que pronto la encontrarían fue a la torre de astronomía, llevaba consigo una escoba que había robado de uno de los equipos de quidditch, montó en ella y desde las alturas vio por ultima vez Hogwarts

—Regresaré a acabar contigo Evans, no se como, pero te prometo que regresaré—

Se alejó velozmente, su figura se perdió rápidamente en un cielo que empezaba a tornarse tormentoso, un rayo iluminó su figura por un momento, para después desaparecer completamente.


	10. Verdades descubiertas

Hola, bueno aquí siento la demora, agradezco los reviews, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirlos, se los agradezco, y para no entretenerlos mas, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten .

Disclaimer: Ya saben todo el rollo verdad, personajes...Harry Potter...pertenecen ... JKRowling...

CAPITULO X

Verdades descubiertas

James Potter abrió los ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía, quiso moverse pero el dolor se lo impidió, parecía como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuvieran lastimados, intento enfocar, pero sin sus gafas le era imposible hacerlo, cerró los ojos nuevamente, aun se encontraba bastante aturdido.

Durante algunos minutos intentó moverse, pero sin obtener ningún resultado, fue entonces que se percato de que el Director estaba cerca, podía oír su voz, hablaba con alguien más

—Es necesario que dejen en libertad a Circe, se ha demostrado que la culpable de todo ha sido su hermana Morgana, no pueden tener a un inocente más tiempo en Azkaban—

—Lo siento Albus, pero hasta que no tengamos la declaración de estos muchachos no podemos hacerlo, la declaración del joven Snape no es suficiente, sabemos que él tenía ciertas inclinaciones hacia la chica, no podemos confiar en su declaración—

James pudo reconocer la voz del ministro de magia, pudo darse cuenta que empezaba a acercarse a su cama

—Señor Potter, me alegra ver que ha despertado, nos ha dado un buen susto en el ministerio—

—¿Dónde esta Lily?— preguntó angustiado, el director se acercó y le hablo

—Esta bien, no te preocupes por ella, tan pronto despierte podrás verla, se arriesgaron demasiado—

—No teníamos alternativa profesor, si no funcionaba hubiéramos preferido morir que vivir sin el otro—

Dumbledore sonrió y dijo

—Han comprobado que el amor lo puede todo, la maldición parece haberse disuelto y ustedes podrán seguir juntos—

El ministro se puso su sombrero

—Bueno Sr. Potter cuando se recupere necesitaremos que haga su declaración, esperaremos hasta que la señorita Evans pueda declarar también para que todo sea oficial, hasta entonces— El ministro salió de la enfermería, Dumbledore se acerco a James y lo ayudo poniéndole sus gafas

—Profesor, ¿Morgana se delató al fin?—

—No completamente, Snape la vio cuando planeaba atacarte, otros alumnos los vieron forcejear pero nadie presto demasiada atención, estaban atentos de lo que ocurría con ustedes, por el momento Morgana esta bajo vigilancia, no se encuentra bien y Severus cree que puede ser peligrosa, manténgase atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, Lily se encuentra a unos metros de usted, tardará un poco más en despertar, así que intenta descansar mientras ella despierta—

El director salió de la enfermería, James giró la cabeza y a unas camas de distancia pudo ver a Lily profundamente durmiendo, su rostro parecía sereno, eso lo tranquilizo y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco más.

Horas después James oyó algo, abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, solo una vela iluminaba la habitación, pudo ver una sombra acercándose a la cama de Lily, algo brillo en la oscuridad, la persona que estaba ahí sostenía un cuchillo, la vela iluminó el filo un momento permitiendo que James lo descubriera, pudo ver como levantaban el arma y estaban a punto de asestar un certero golpe sobre el pecho de Lily; el muchacho se levanto como un rayo, no le importaba el dolor que sentía, en ese momento solo pensaba en salvar a su amada, con gran agilidad logro detener el golpe, su entrenamiento de quidditch le había permitido llegar a tiempo, con un movimiento brusco hizo girar al victimario para tenerlo frente a frente, sabía quien era

—Que pretendes Morgana, estas loca?—

—No lo entiendes, debo acabar con ella, si ella desaparece podremos estar juntos, ella es la culpable de todo— dijo la chica fuera de si, su voz resonó por todo el lugar

Lily abrió los ojos al oir la voz de Morgana, la slytherin al ver que la chica despertaba intentó lanzarse sobre ella de nuevo, James la sostuvo nuevamente, el ruido llamó la atención de la enfermera

—Sr. Potter, Srita. Evans que se sientan bien no es motivo para que hagan un escándalo— dijo, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando —llamaré de inmediato al director— salió de inmediato.

—Suéltame— gritaba Morgana con todas sus fuerzas —debo acabar con ella, no lo entiendes—

James utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para sostenerla, en pocos minutos llegó el director, Morgana estaba completamente histérica

—Ella debía morir y él también, mi maldición era perfecta, debía acabar con su amor, su corazón debía romperse, si él no era mío no sería de nadie mas—

El restó de los profesores se habían reunido también, y habían oído cada palabra de la chica, todos comprendieron el error que se había cometido, McGonagal se acercó

—¿Por qué culpaste a tu hermana?—

La chica rió fuera de sí —Porque sabía que ella sería tan estúpida como para encubrirme, realmente no quería que la atraparan, pero ella se libro de mi hechizo antes de tiempo y fue a buscarme para intentar detenerme, después vi la oportunidad de alejar las sospechas de mi, y tome una poción para olvidar, mi hermana se sintió tan conmovida por mi actitud que decidió protegerme, que estupidez, pero ella es una gryffindor sabía que haría algo así, tonta, yo jamás lo hubiera hecho por ella—

Dumbledore bajo la mirada, estaba decepcionado de lo que acababa de oir

—Es lamentable que pienses así, y deberás pagar por tus acciones—

—Jamás, para castigarme primero deberán atraparme, "profesor"— Morgana empujo a James con todas sus fuerzas, él tropezó y cayó al suelo, ella corrió hacía la puerta y lanzó una nube de humo, en segundos desapareció.

Dumbledore ordenó una búsqueda por todo el castillo, en pocos minutos la localizaron, estaba en la torre de astronomía; seguido de varios de sus profesores la acorralaron en la cima

—Ya no tienes escape Morgana, ríndete— el director se acercó a la chica que se encontraba en el borde de la torre

—No, yo no me rendiré— ella se lanzó al vacío, cuando se acercaron al borde para ver si podían ayudarla, pudieron ver como se alejaba en una escoba que seguramente había robado de alguno de los equipos del colegio. Dumbledore vio con tristeza a la chica.

Esa noche Dumbledore mandó un mensaje urgente al ministerio de magia informando de todo lo que había pasado, esperando que de inmediato liberaran a Circe de su encierro. Una lechuza del colegio volaba por los cielos para entregar su preciada carga.

Mientras tanto en Azkaban, Circe había dejado de luchar, sus fuerzas se habían acabado, su cordura había llegado al limite y su corazón estaba completamente destrozado, pudo sentir como los dementores hacían su ronda rutinaria, siempre intentaba alejarse de ellos, siempre buscaba la parte más profunda de su celda para intentar refugiarse de ellos, pero esta vez estaba ya demasiado cansada para hacerlos, con dificultad se levantó, se acercó a las rejas que la aprisionaban y los espero, pudo sentir los recuerdos volviendo nuevamente, cayó de rodillas , sólo se sostenía de los barrotes, un dementor paso frente a ella, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Circe se aferró a la túnica de aquel ser, por algunos segundos permaneció así, su mente no soportó más, sus fuerzas la abandonaron, el ser sobrenatural sintió que lo liberaban y siguió su camino, mientras el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha caí pesadamente sobre el suelo de su celda, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si vieran más allá de la oscuridad, pero su brillo había desaparecido.


	11. Abismos

Hola de nuevo, ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capitulo, por fin la verdad a aparecido. Quiero agradecer a MayeEvans, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y a Malu Snape Rickman, gracias por entretenerte leyendo mi fic. Besotes y disfruten el siguiente capítulo. .

CAPITULO XI

Abismos.

Después de recibir la carta de Dumbledore, el ministro de magia mando una comisión de inmediato a Azkaban, varios aurores llegaron tan rápido como les fue posible, Dumbledore los esperaba en la puerta. Con rapidez llegaron a la celda de la chica, su cuerpo estaba cerca de la puerta, estaba con la mirada perdida, los aurores no sabían que hacer

—Hay que llevarla de inmediato a San Mungos— dijo el director de Hogwarts firmemente

En poco tiempo la chica fue llevada al hospital, varios medimagos se dispusieron a atenderla, durante bastante tiempo no hubo noticias. El ministro de magia llegaba en el momento que un medimago salía para hablar con ellos

—¿Cómo esta?— pregunto el ministro

—Por un momento imaginamos que los dementores le habían dado el beso, pero por fortuna no es así, sin embargo su psique quedo muy dañada por el tiempo que estuvo ahí, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que esperar—

—Puedo llevarla a Hogwarts— dijo Albus

—Tendríamos que pedir permiso de sus familiares—

—Lamentablemente, no tiene mas familia, yo me haré cargo de su cuidado desde ahora—

El medimago vio sus notas —Entonces no hay ningún problema, tal vez estando en un lugar familia se recupere más pronto, haré todos los preparativos—

El galeno se fue. El ministro se acercó al director

—No creo que sea una buena idea Albus, sería mejor que la dejaras aquí, estará bien cuidada—

—En este momento, creo que es mejor que este en la escuela, tal vez encuentre algo ahí que la pueda traer de vuelta a la realidad, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que preparar—

Dumbledore se alejó sin decir nada más.

En la enfermería del colegio todo estaba listo cuando llegaron, habían preparado una habitación especialmente para que la chica no fuera molestada, Pomfrey pondría todo su conocimiento además del profesor de pociones, todos trabajarían para intentar sanar el corazón destrozado de la jovencita. Todos en la escuela se enteraron de la situación, James y Lily fueron los primeros en verla, parecía un cuerpo sin vida, pálida y con la mirada fija. Sirius apareció poco después intentó entrar pero Pomfrey le impidió el paso

—Lo siento señor Black, no puede pasar a ver a sus amigos, es tarde—

—No vengo a verlos a ellos, quiero ver a Circe—

—Lo siento, pero ella está muy delicada, necesita descansar—

—No lo entiende, debo verla, ella es mi novia, pór favor—

—Lo siento— dijo la enfermera, pero el director sallia de ver a la chica

—Dejalo pasar Poppy, puede que ayude a la recuperación de Circe, sólo un momento Sr. Black—

Sirius entró corriendo a la habitación, por primera vez había admitido que ella era su novia y no le importaba, sólo quería verla, pero no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos le mostraron. Aún estaba en su memoria el rostro hermoso de Circe, ahora sólo veía lo que parecía un fantasma, una palidez como de muerte. Se acercó con lentitud y la tomó de la mano, pudo darse cuenta que estaba muy fría, Lily y James lo veían desde la puerta. Con voz temblorosa habló

—Circe, estoy aquí a tu lado, no te dejaré, por favor perdóname—

el silencio era insoportable para él

—Por favor contéstame—

—Me temo, que no puede hacerlo— dijo el director que se había reunido con ellos —su espíritu está roto, al igual que su corazón y el deseo de vivir, Azkaban fue demasiado para alguien como ella—

—Fue mi culpa profesor, si yo no...—

—El destino a veces nos juega malas pasada, pero debemos reponernos, haremos lo posible aquí, pero toda la ayuda será necesaria para traerla de vuelta, ella es fuerte, aún hay esperanzas—

La señora Pomfrey entró

—Es mejor que todos vayan a descansar—

—No quiero separarme de su lado— contestó Sirius

—Por el momento no hay nada que hacer, es mejor que descanse—

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a la señora Pomfrey sola con Circe. Pasaron las horas, cuando todo estuvo en silencio una sombra entró en la enfermería, silenciosamente se acercó a la cama de la chica y con suavidad quitó el mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente, aún en ese momento sus ojos permanecían abiertos fijos en la oscuridad, no existía el brillo que en otro tiempo podía iluminar el día de cualquiera, Sólo eran en ese momento dos grandes abismos sin vida.

Silenciosamente el intruso la tomó de la mano, con suavidad la beso en los labios

—Te prometo que te ayudaré a regresar, no dejaré que te quedes así, utilizaré todo lo que sé y más para ayudarte—

la beso de nuevo, soñando para si, que tal vez, si ella regresaba, su vida cambiaría, que tendría un propósito, que la ambición y el poder no son lo único, soñando que en algún momento esos labios ahora fríos e inertes responderían cálidos a sus caricias.

—Te lo prometo— dijo nuevamente en un susurro, con la misma agilidad salió de la habitación , un rayo de luna brillo sobre el emblema de slytherin mientras salía de la enfermería.

El siguiente día fue de arduo trabajo para la enfermera y el profesor de pociones, habían llegado al acuerdo que utilizarían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a Circe. Pero, los días pasaron y las semanas, y la chica no mostraba mejora alguna. James y Lily fueron dados de alta y regresaron a sus actividades, aunque junto con Sirius y Lupin regresaban todas las tardes para ver si había alguna buena noticia sobre el estado de Circe.

El fin de cursos llegó, y la graduación, fue fiesta y alegría para muchos, sin embargo para algunos había un amargo sentimiento. Sirius fue a la enfermería, no quería decirlo, pero él ya había perdido la esperanza de que Circe se recuperara, no la abandonaría, pero muy dentro de él quería olvidarla, para siempre y seguir con su vida. Sirius se acercó, la vio más pálida que nunca, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, yo no se como hacer esto, prometo venir a verte cuando pueda, no te abandonaré, cuidaré de ti todo lo que pueda, pero... no puedo quedarme más, perdóname de nuevo—

Una lagrima cayo sobre el rostro de la chica, sus ojos vacíos parecían una acusación para el joven gryffindor, o por lo menos eso le parecía al muchacho. Sin más salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Una figura oculta entre las cortinas lo vio alejarse, cuando estuvo seguro que se había ido Black, salió de su escondite y con su pañuelo seco la lagrima que había caído en el rostro de Circe. La tez cetrina del muchacho reflejaba el gran odio que sentía por Sirius Black, ahora más que nunca, no podía creer que el desgraciado la abandonara así. Algún día lo haría pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho. Con cuidado sacó una botella color ámbar y con suavidad vertió el contenido en la boca de la chica, espero unos minutos pero nada paso, se inclinó y la beso

—No te preocupes, seguiré intentando hasta que pueda llegar a ti—

en silencio salió de la enfermería furtivamente como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, siempre asegurándose que nadie lo viera. Sin embargo, Dumbledore lo había visto salir,

—tal vez— pensó el director —él pueda hacer lo que nosotros no—


	12. Regresando de la oscuridad

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic, a Malu Snape Rickman y Maye Evans por dejar Reviews y a todos los que lo leen, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, besos a todos.

Disclaimer. Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling

CAPITULO XII

Regresando desde la oscuridad

La condición de la chica de Gryffindor no pareció cambiar en semanas, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de la enfermera del colegio no conseguían nada

—Lo siento Albus, no puedo hacer nada más por ella, incluso el profesor de pociones lo ha intentado y no ha conseguido nada, es mejor que la mandemos a San Mungo, ellos podrán hacerse cargo de ella de mejor manera que nosotros—

—No pueden hacer eso— dijo una voz desde la puerta, Dumbledore se giró para ver al joven Snape acercarse

—Por favor profesor, déjeme intentarlo— dijo el Slytherin

—Tienes un mes, si no logras nada en ese tiempo, tendremos que mandarla a un lugar en donde pueda ser atendida— el director no dijo nada más y se marcho, la enfermera sabía que la decisión era terminante así que dejó al muchacho y regreso a su oficina.

Esa misma tarde, el joven llegaba con varios frascos, con habilidad mezclaba, y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo sin ser descubierto, podría intentar nuevas cosas, día con día, noche tras noche, trabajaba, sólo se detenía para comer y dormir un par de horas. La enfermera intento disuadirlo un par de veces de que descansara, pero no consiguió mas que gritos de molestia.

Todos los maestros estaban impresionados con la actitud de Snape, nunca habían visto a un alumno con tal maestría y dedicación, no podían más que admirarlo. El muchacho no pensaba rendirse fácilmente. Durante las siguientes semanas, el cuidado de la sra. Pomfrey disminuyo, tuvo que admitir que el muchacho hacía mejor trabajo que ella.

El plazo estaba por cumplirse, sólo faltaba una semana, y el trabajaba más arduamente, sólo una cosa lo saco de su concentración: Sirius Black.

Un par de días antes de la fecha citada, Sirius Black, Lili Evans y James Potter llegaron para visitar a Circe, el enfrentamiento entre Snape y Black fue inevitable, cuando los recién llegados entraron a la enfermería se encontraron de frente con el joven de cabello negro

—Que quieres aquí Black, tu no tienes derecho— lo enfrentó Snape

—Ella es mi novia Snivellus, yo tengo más derecho a estar aquí que tu— dijo el Gryffindor

Snape se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Circe, Sirius se abalanzó contra el y lo tomó de las solapas

—No te atrevas a acercarte a ella— dijo Black totalmente encolerizado

—Para que quieres que me aleje de ella si tu la abandonaste— respondió Snape, sabiendo que esa era su carta triunfal—acaso no te despediste de ella, acaso no le dijiste que te perdonara, pero que no podías hacer otra cosa—

Sirius lo soltó, sus amigos escucharon estas aseveraciones y al ver su actitud supieron que era verdad, Snape siguió su camino, Black sacó su varita cuando la voz de Dumbledore se oyó tras él

—Buenas tardes jóvenes, creo que este no es el lugar para este tipo de rencillas— la mirada del director hizo que Black guardará su varita y se quedara en silencio —Severus, me temo que el tiempo se acaba y no hay esperanzas de recuperar a Circe, debemos pensar en su bienestar, estará mejor en San Mungo—

Snape se acercó al director

—Pero profesor, yo se que estoy cerca, puedo encontrar la poción adecuada—

—Lo siento, ya no podemos esperar más, entre mas pronto lo hagamos mejor, vendrán mañana por ella—

Dumbledore se giró a ver a joven Black

—Sirius, después de todo era tu novia, y si quieres podrá acompañarla, pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean, pero espero que no haya ningún tipo de escándalos—

El director salió de la enfermería, James se acercó a Sirius

—Vamos, tomemos un poco de aire libre—

Salieron seguidos de Lily, se dirigieron al lago

—Estas bien hermano?—

—Eso creo—contestó Sirius —es sólo que hice tantos planes para mi vida junto a ella, ya ahora es definitivo que no pasara, no queda nada, todo se perdió—

—Ya no hay remedio Canuto—

—No, sólo puedo seguir con mi vida—

Lily se acercó molesta al muchacho y sin decir una palabra le dio una bofetada

—Hey—dijo el joven mientras James veía la escena sorprendido

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho, nunca había visto a nadie tan egoísta en mi vida— le grito la chica

—¿Qué quieres que haga, que me quede el resto de mi vida a su lado y que espere algo que nunca sucederá?— respondió

—Por lo menos que le tengas un poco de respeto, acabas de pelear con Snape por ella, y ahora sólo quieres continuar tu vida porque las cosas no salieron como esperabas. Snape esta luchando por ella, y tu no quieres que lo intente, sólo porque sientes derechos sobre ella, pero tu no haces nada—

—Es que...—

la chica de ojos verdes estaba molesta

—Sabes que, no tiene caso pelear con alguien tan insensible como tu, ire a descansar un poco—

Lily se fue dejándolos solos. Sirius miró a James

—Tú lo entiendes ¿Verdad?—

—No del todo, pero sabes que te apoyo—

Mientras tanto, Snape seguía trabajando, con mas decisión que antes, encontraría la solución o moriría en el intento, ingredientes peligrosos fueron ocupados esta vez, pero el riesgo valía la pena. Era casi media noche cuando terminó la poción, la última oportunidad que tendría, un líquido dorado burbujeaba en la copa que sostenía en la mano, se acercó a la chica y con cuidado le dio a beber la poción. El muchacho espero ansioso, pero los minutos pasaron y nada sucedió, la copa se deslizo de sus manos cayendo al suelo haciendo ruido

—Lo siento— dijo mientras bajaba la vista sintiendo que todo había sido en vano

La mano de Circe se movió en ese momento y de sus ojos sin brillo empezaron a vislumbrarse unas lagrimas que pronto empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Snape estaba sorprendido, de inmediato fue a su lado y con cuidado le limpio la cara; ella giró para verlo y sin una advertencia previa se abrazó del muchacho con todas sus fuerzas mientras empezaba a llorar, el la abrazó con ternura mientras ella hundía su rostro sobre el pecho de Snape. Al oír el ruido la enfermera fue a ver que pasaba y quedo sorprendida

—Por las barbas de Merlín, lo logró, debo informar de inmediato al director—

Salió de la enfermería, regreso poco después acompañada de Dumbledore que sonrió satisfecho

—Veo que mis esperanzas en Severus no eran del todo infundadas—

El director se acercó, Circe seguía llorando desconsoladamente hasta que el director le acarició la frente y poco a poco se quedo dormida, Snape aún la abrazaba

—Me alegro que no te rindieras—

—Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado si lo hacía—

El anciano sonrió —Es mejor que la deje descansar ahora, tu también necesitas descanso—

—Si profesor— Snape intentó dejarla nuevamente en la cama, pero ella estaba aferrada a él, como si en eso le fuera la vida, el director se percato de la escena

—Poppy, es mejor que traigas una frazada, el joven Severus se quedara con ella?—

—Yo...profesor—

—Es mejor para ella, ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, necesita sentirse tranquila, intenta descansar también—

El director salió de la habitación, la enfermera ayudo al joven a acomodarse junto a la chica con la ayuda de algunas almohadas. El joven estaba exhausto así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el se quedará profundamente dormido también. Por primera vez sentía que esta joven que permanecía en sus brazos era más valiosa que todo el oro de Gringgots o que tener el poder sobre el mundo mágico.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Sirius decidió que esta sería la última pagina de esa historia, seguido de James y de una Lily que lo veía con cierto enojo, se adentraron en la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey no pudo evitar que entraran.

Sirius camino rápidamente hasta la cama de Circe, lo que vio lo llenó de ira y frustración, su sangre hervía de odio y no le importó el lugar donde se encontraba

—¡SNIVELLUS!— grito con toda sus fuerzas mientras se abalanzaba contra el Slytherin, pero Circe abrió los ojos antes que Snape, sólo para encontrarse ante la expresión de odio de Sirius, con un terror infinito se aferró a su protector y su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente, en su voz se reflejaba el infinito terror que sentía

—¡NO POR FAVOR, YO NO HICE NADA, YO NO HICE NADA, NO PERMITAS QUE ME LLEVEN DE REGRESO A ESE LUGAR, POR FAVOR DETENLO!—

Las lagrimas corrían profusamente por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba más fuerte a Snape, se veía tan indefensa, tan desvalida. Sirius se había detenido en seco al ver la mirada de terror con la que ella lo miró. La enfermera se acercó

—Sr. Black es mejor que salga de aquí—

Sirius no sabía que hacer, ella se había recuperado pero su corazón sintió un dolor nunca antes imaginado cuando vio aquellos ojos que alguna vez lo vieron con amor, totalmente llenos de pánico. Pensó que tenía que ser un error, intentó acercarse pero cuando ella vio esto grito más fuerte

—¡NO, NO, YO NO FUIIII, NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESE LUGAR!—

Sirius intentó acercarse de nuevo cuando una voz lo detuvo

—Sr. Potter, Srita Evas, lleven por favor al Sr. Black a otro lugar, por el momento no es conveniente su presencia para la Srita Drake, cuando ella esté lista para verlo le informaremos—

LA voz del director les dejo saber que esta orden no era negociable, James y Lily tomaron a Sirius de los brazos y se lo llevaron inmediatamente fuera de Hogwarts.


	13. Un corazón herido

Bueno después de algo de retraso con este Fic estoy de regreso, esta por ser terminado, si mis cálculos no me engañan jejeje, estamos a unos dos capítulos para terminar. Espero que este cápitulo lo disfruten .

Disclaimer: Bueno ya saben JK Rowling es la dueñita de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes.

CAPITULO XIII

Un corazón herido

Durante los siguientes días Severus Snape no se separo de Circe. Ella se aferraba a él cada vez que abría los ojos y no se quedaba dormida a menos que él estuviera sosteniéndole la mano. Su cuerpo se recuperó rápidamente, pero su mente había sido muy afectada por los dementores. Pero poco a poco con la ayuda de Severus ella empezó a sentirse más tranquila, empezó a recuperar su belleza, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza.

Cuando el Director la iba a visitar se le veía alegre y animada, pero Dumbledore sabía muy bien que ella no quería preocupar a nadie. Unas semanas después fue llamada a la oficina del director.

Ella entró en silencio y se sentó frente a Dumbledore, Circe miraba directamente al suelo, el director la observó en silencio por varios minutos

—¿Cómo te sientes Circe?—

—Bien profesor—

El hombre se acercó a ella y le acarició paternalmente la cabeza, aunque ella permanecía totalmente inmóvil

—¿Crees estar lista para regresar a clases?—

—Si profesor— contestó la chica, su voz parecía casi un susurro —Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí, y empezar el año con mis compañeros—

—Sé que eres capaz de recuperarte y alcanzar a tus compañeros, pero no quiero que te agotes—

—Tendré cuidado profesor, pero necesito recuperar todo ese tiempo— por un momento levantó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada del director, aquellos ojos azules parecían poder llegar a leer lo que estaba en el fondo de su corazón, de inmediato bajó la vista

—El señor Black ha solicitado una audiencia formal para verte, pero no puedo forzarte a aceptar—

—Lo siento profesor, pero... no quiero verlo,... aún no... — una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo sobre su mano

—Esta bien, hazme saber cuando estés lista, ahora puedes retirarte—

Circe se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Dumbledore la detuvo

—Circe, si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo, siempre estaré dispuesto a escuchar a quien lo necesite—

—Gracias profesor, lo recordaré— la chica no se atrevió a mirar al director, simplemente salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, al terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró con Severus que la esperaba

—Severus... pensé que estabas ayudando al profesor de pociones—

—Quería verte, me dijeron que estabas aquí—

El muchacho se acercó, y la abrazó, ella no se resistió, después de todo era el único lugar donde se sentía segura, en los brazos del hombre que la había rescatado de las tinieblas. Pero a pesar de todo, las huellas dejadas en su mente y su corazón aun eran muy profundas y Snape lo sabía

—¿Me ayudarás esta tarde con la practica de pociones que me encargo el profesor?—

Ella evitó a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos

—Estoy retrasada en mis materias, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible para ponerme al corriente y poder entrar a 6to con los demás—

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—

—No, estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte—

Ella le dio un suave empujón para separarse de él y se alejó por los pasillos, por un momento se detuvo y se giró para ver al muchacho, regresó hacía él despacio y lo miró a los ojos. Snape pudo ver la tristeza que ella guardaba en el fondo de su corazón

—No te había dado las gracias por rescatarme de ese infierno, gracias por todo, no se como podré pagarte—

—El estar aquí y poder hablar contigo es suficiente—

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no pudo —Gracias—

La chica se alejo con rapidez.

Los días pasaron y Hogwarts se lleno nuevamente de estudiantes, a pesar de, estar de nuevo con sus compañeros y estar de nuevo en clases no provoco un cambio significativo en Circe, se mantenía alejada de todos y siempre evitaba levantar la vista, al principio convivía con sus compañeros de casa, pero los comentarios y los chismes con respecto a Sirius la empezaron a perseguir y a amargar lentamente. Después de un par de meses, ella misma decidió hablar con Sirius, sabía que no podía seguir ocultándose.

El director le permitió a Sirius ver a Circe en su oficina. Cuando Sirius entro y la vio hermosa como siempre, intentó abrazarla pero, ella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él

—¿Qué sucede, porque... — Sirius la veía confuso, mientras ella evitaba hacer contacto visual con él

—Todavía no estoy lista para eso, debes darme tiempo, por eso quise hablar contigo—

—Es por Snape verdad, él tiene que ver en esto— la furia se veía en los ojos grises del exgryffindor

Ella levantó la vista de golpe, en sus ojos la tristeza desapareció para dar paso a la furia —No lo metas en esto, le debo mi vida, él me regresó de donde estaba atrapada y no puedo más que agradecerle por eso, pero tampoco puedo negar que eres el amor de mi vida, eres lo que más amo en el mundo a pesar de lo que hiciste—

—Yo... perdo... —

—No digas nada, ya no tiene caso, pero aún necesito tiempo para pensar, para superar lo que paso—

Él intentó acercarse nuevamente y ella se alejó instintivamente —Yo haré todo por recuperar tu confianza, es más, vamonos de aquí, casémonos hoy mismo, te ayudaré a olvidar todo ese infierno—

Sirius la tomó de la mano, pero ella no podía confiar del todo en él, algo en su interior decía que si le había propuesto algo tan serio era solo para alejarla de Snape

—No, aún no estoy lista para irme de aquí, quiero terminar la escuela y si cuando eso pase, aun estas dispuesto a seguir con esto, hablaremos—

Sirius quería sacarla de ahí en ese mismo momento, pero sabía que ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder

—Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso haremos—

—Si eso es lo que quiero—

Sirius se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mano, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró cuando él salió, en el camino a la puerta principal se encontró con Snape

—Sirius Black, que disgusto verte— dijo el ahora ayudante del profesor de pociones

—Solo vine a hablar con MI Prometida, creo que no es algo que te incumba—

Snape lo veía con infinito odio, pero en parte sabía que tenía razón, como sabía que a pesar de que Circe se refugiaba en sus brazos, aún amaba al Gryffindor

—Espero no volver a ver tu horrible cara Black—

—No cuentes con eso, no mientras ella este aquí—

Las miradas entre los dos hombres reflejaban su odio, mientras Circe los veía con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras su corazón le dolía profundamente


	14. Huyendo

Bueno después de mucho tiempo lo he actualizado, esta a punto de terminar y quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido este fic, Muchas gracias. Gracis por el review de Malu Snape Rickman, espero que te guste el capitulo y que no me golpees. Jejeje.

CAPITULO XIV

Huyendo

Los siguentes meses fueron una tortura para Circe, aunque había retomado su ritmo de trabajo en el estudio y había vuelto a ser la mejor en la escuela, se sentía demasiado incomoda, el mundo mágico parecía haber olvidado el daño que le habían hecho y nuevamente esperaban que se convirtiera en la mejor bruja de todo el mundo mágico. Todo era diferente para ella, esa confianza que ahora le daban la hacía sentir mal, como si sólo les importara lo que ella fuera capaz de hacer sin importar lo que sentía.

Un par de días antes de las vacaciones de navidad, ella había tomado una decisión. James, Lily y Sirius habían planeado una sorpresa para ella, todo estaba preparado para la última visita de los estudiantes a Hogsmade. Lily había ido personalmente al castillo para convencerla y Circe parecía estar contenta y animada, ni siquiera intentó negarse, Lily estaba muy contenta de ver animada a la chica. Se reunieron con James y Sirius en las tres escobas y aunque la chica rehuía la mirada del moreno, comieron alegremente. Al final de la celebración James y Lily los dejaron solos, durante un largo rato permanecieron en silencio

—Circe, necesito que me perdones—

la chica lo vió a los ojos y supo que no mentía, pero ella ya no era la misma de antes, sonrió y lo miró a los ojos

—Hace mucho que te perdoné Sirius—

—Entonces déjame estar cerca de ti nuevamente—

El muchacho se acercó a ella y muy lentamente posó sus labios en los de la chica que no opuso resistencia, sin embargo un sentimiento amargo se arremolinaba en su pecho, por un momento Circe pensó que esto podría funcionar nuevamente

—Sirius, dame tiempo, necesito pensarlo por favor—

—Haré lo que me pidas— el muchacho se veía esperanzado y por otro lado sabía que le había ganado nuevamente a Snivellus. Circe se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Sirius la siguió

—Por favor, déjame regresar sola, tengo mucho que pensar—

Sirius la vio salir de las tres escobas y alejarse con rumbo al castillo, al llegar a la oficina de correos se detuvo, gastó sus últimos Knuts en enviar un paquete. Retomo su camino, empezaba a oscurecer cuando vio el castillo a lo lejos iluminado por las múltiples velas y antorchas, por un largo rato lo observo, cuando la oscuridad cubrió todos los alrededores ella dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Muy entrada la noche se empezó una búsqueda por todo el castillo, muchos habían visto a Circe esa tarde, muchos la vieron camino al castillo, pero nadie la había visto entrar en el castillo. Durante horas la buscaron en el castillo y en los caminos aledaños sin ningún resultado. Dumbledore recibió un paquete durante la noche. Adentro tenía la varita de Circe con una nota que decía "lo siento pero no puedo regresar". El director guardó con cuidado la varita, esperando que la chica regresara por su propia voluntad.

Lejos de ahí, Circe caminaba bajó la nevada que se había desatado después de media noche, sentía mucho frío, aunque llevaba la capa del colegio, el frió empezaba a entumirle la manos, el frío y el cansancio empezaban a minar su resistencia, sin embargo su voluntad era más fuerte, su deseo de alejarse de Hogwarts le daba fuerzas para continuar. Después de algún tiempo encontró un granero abandonado, entró y se quedó en un rincón. Despertó antes del amanecer y siguió su camino. Por varios días caminó rumbo a la ciudad, comía lo que podía encontrar y de vez en cuando alguna persona que encontraba en su camino le ofrecía algo de comer, a todos les argumentaba que estaba buscando a una persona en algún lugar cercano y nadie le hacía preguntas.

Después de varios días de viaje, se encontraba débil, hambrienta y muy cansada, llegó a Londres, estaba haciendo frío, por un momento pensó en ir a el callejón Diagon, pero imaginó que la estarían buscando, así que desistió. Caminó un par de días por la ciudad hasta que un policía la siguió, pensó despistarlo pero estaba muy débil y hambrienta y se desmayó mientras huía, .

Cuando despertó estaba en la estación de policía, despacio se levantó, una mujer uniformada se acercó

—Te sientes bien, debes de tener hambre—

la chica la miró con desconfianza, pero estaba hambrienta, y el olor del pan recién horneado era demasiado irresistible, lo tomó tímidamente

—Dime como te llamas—

La chica se quedó en silencio no sabía que decir, entonces recordó algo a cerca de los hechizos para borrar la memoria, los muggles no podrían saber si ella realmente no recordaba nada de su pasado

—No lo se, no lo recuerdo— dijo esperando parecer desconcertada

la mujer la vio con cierta compasión

—¿Recuerdas de donde vienes o si vives con alguien de tu familia?—

—No, no recuerdo nada, sólo que estaba sola y con frió—

la mujer salió del cuarto donde habían acomodado a Circe, cerró la puerta. Circe se acercó lentamente y la entreabrió esperando oír algo; afuera la mujer hablaba con un hombre mayor

—Estas segura que no recuerda nada?—

—Por lo menos eso es lo que afirma, ¿Qué haremos con ella?—

—Bueno, sabemos que salió de alguna escuela, ese uniforme lo demuestra, pero nadie reconoce el uniforme, pero lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que se parezca a Lady Williams, aun así hemos hablado con Sir Williams y quiere verla, no cree que se parezca tanto a su difunta esposa—

—Iré a preparar a la chica—

Circe cerró la puerta y se sentó, no sabía que hacer, estaba asustada.

La chica fue llevado en una patrulla a una gran mansión, iba escoltada por dos oficiales, los recibió un mayordomo que de inmediato se quedó observando a la chica muy impresionado. El hombre se alejó dejándolos en un gran salón. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que un hombre de unos 60 años apareciera. Circe estaba nerviosa, él también la veía con insistencia, entonces vio el escudo de la capa y su expresión cambio.

—Podrían dejar a la chica aquí, me gustaría hablar con ella a solas—

—claro, estaremos esperando afuera—

los hombres salieron, el hombre se acercó a Circe

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, porque te disfrazas de esta manera para torturarme, le dije claramente que no tenía hijo, y que no volviera—

—No se de que habla, yo no quiero estar aquí, ni siquiera se quien es usted, sólo quiero irme lejos, solo déjeme salir por otra puerta y no me volverá a ver—

el hombre se acercó a ella, sabía por instinto que la chica estaba diciendo la verdad

—¿Cómo te llamas?—

Circe bajó la vista

—No lo recuerdo—

—Se que vienes de esa escuela de magia, así que dime la verdad—

ella se sorprendió, porque un muggle sabía de eso

—Mi nombre es Circe Drake, escape de Hogwarts, no quiero volver, no quiero saber nada de la magia nuevamente, sólo quiero irme lejos—

El hombre siguió observándola con insistencia, ella sentía que estaba leyendo hasta su propia alma.

—Sígueme—

El hombre se alejó hacia un pasillo cercano, ella lo siguió, entraron en una estancia elegantemente decorada con varios cuadros y tapices, al centro sobre la chimenea un gran retrato dominaba la estancia, una mujer de mediana edad con una hermosa sonrisa parecía mirar desde su marco, Circe de inmediato comprendió el asombro de todos, ella era casi idéntica a esa mujer

—Ella era mi esposa—

el hombre se alejó, sacó de un cajón un pequeño retrato y se lo entregó a Circe, ella lo vió sorprendida

—Reconoces a ese hombre—

—Si es mi padre, ¿por qué tiene esta foto de él?— dijo ella desconcertada

—El era mi hijo, hasta el día que decidió irse a esa escuela, eso destrozó el corazón de mi esposa—

Circe vio al que ahora sabía era su abuelo

—Tal vez mi padre pensó que era lo mejor, sin embargo ni usted ni yo podremos saberlo nunca porque el murió hace mucho tiempo, yo no vine aquí buscándolo, yo sólo escaba, y no quiero molestarlo, sólo quiero irme lejos y olvidar, prometo no volver, prometo que nadie me encontrara, sólo quiero alejarme de Hogwarts, de la magia, del mundo mágico, sólo quiero olvidar todo lo que he sufrido—

la chica estaba llorando, aquel hombre estaba viendo ante sí el único recuerdo que quedaba de su hijo y comprendió que los resentimientos no le llevarían a nada, y también vio el sufrimiento de aquella adolescente y pudo descubrir un alma atormentada. Sin siquiera pensarlo el hombre se acercó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza, Circe se sintió tan bien que cerró los ojos y por primera vez en meses se sintió tranquila y segura.


End file.
